


The girl who killed Ben Solo

by Shagel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kinks, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagel/pseuds/Shagel
Summary: Стать женой Императора Бена Соло и убить его? Проще простого, или... все же нет. В любом случае, решать только Рей.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

— Завтра-завтра-завтра... — Роуз практически пританцовывает, расчесывая волосы и вертясь перед старым сколотым с одного бока зеркалом, отчего ее взволнованное отражение дробится, делаясь еще более хаотичным.  
Завтра. Она с утра повторяет это на разные лады, заставляя Рей нервничать, потому следом за завтра придет новый день. И еще, и еще, а потом наступит и ее очередь. Только вот в отличие от Роуз она боится.  
Боится вот этого незнакомого будущего, которое все так ждут, а она нет. Настолько нет, что под кроватью держит набитый пайками рюкзак и готова сигануть в окно, когда придет ее черед.  
— Да хватит тебе уже, — Джессика беззлобно ворчит, растирая висок. — Сядь, Роуз, пока не лопнула от счастья.  
Та корчит рожицу зеркалу, а оно кривляется в ответ.  
Хорошо, когда все происходит вот так вот.  
Роуз счастлива и даже не понарошку, а все потому что она знает, как выглядит Финн, она даже заполучила возможность побыть с ним, поговорить, так что единственное, что может огорчить ее — если свадебный букет не подойдет к платью. Но не у всех так получается. Отнюдь нет.  
Где-то там, за пределами приюта... возможно. Голопроэктор на стене гостиной утверждает, что согласно статистике лучшие браки — те, в которых оба человека знают друг друга. Некоторым даже выпадает редкая возможность расти рядом, бок о бок.  
А кому-то достается только имя — ничего не говорящее имя — на браслете и странное ощущение внутри.  
Раньше Рей считала, что это что-то вроде тех бабочек, которые появляются при долгом ожидании чего-то замечательного, волнующего, а теперь... теперь не считает.  
Это не бабочки, это страх. Страх проснуться однажды утром в клетке.  
Ей уже с лихвой хватает решеток, накрывших окна в приюте, снаружи, конечно, чтобы никто не смог проникнуть внутрь и украсть драгоценную пару.  
Но если с этими решетками она все же справится, как и с собаками, и пятиметровым забором, с человеком, что получит полную власть над нею — нет.  
— Так все, сядь! — повторяет Джессика, замечая, как бледнеет Рей. — А то привяжу к кровати, и завтра вместо празднования Схождения будешь тут с кляпом во рту брыкаться и рыдать. А твой Финн мигом себе другую найдет.  
Насчет другой, как и насчет остального она шутит — с Распределением нельзя спорить, оно существует исключительно ради всеобщего блага, иначе человечество окончательно вымрет, но Роуз мигом стихает и плюхается на кровать.  
— Не дуйся, ну? — Джессика хорошая, она усаживается рядом и принимается обнимать Роуз. — Мы просто будем по тебе скучать. Очень-очень. Правда, Рей?  
Да. Они будут.  
Впрочем, это не мешает Рей просидеть весь следующий день, запершись в их спальне изнутри, и отчаянно пересчитывать бумажные деньги, которых немного, надеясь, что она как-нибудь перебьется первое время, пока ее не перестанут искать. А потом махнет в Канаду.  
Звуки веселья снаружи — все эти старые песни про истинную любовь — просачиваются сквозь закрытое окно и отдаются внутри головы почти осязаемой болью.  
Финн и правда очень клевый парень, и Роуз повезло, только вот... от этого ни разу не легче.  
Три дня — вот и все, что у Рей есть. А потом все.  
Этой ночью она сбежит. Пока все будут праздновать и радоваться за Роуз, она попытается проскользнуть через посты охраны — это единственный план, который остался.

***

Ее ловят практически сразу, она не успевает даже добраться до первого кольца, опоясавшего приют колючей проволокой.  
Свет льется вниз потоком, слепя глаза, а вой сирены вибрирует так сильно, что сердце ухает куда-то в пятки, вызывая приступ тошноты.  
— Назад! Немедленно вернись обратно! — с нею церемониться не станут. Не убьют, конечно, но и убежать не дадут.  
Хорошо, что она хотя бы может пинаться и орать. Пока что.

***

Ночью к ней в камеру — больше всего эта одиночная спальня напоминает именно клетку — проскальзывает Джессика.  
— Ты знаешь... — она пытается подбирать слова, хоть это практически нереально, — может, он все-таки... не такой плохой. Ну... ты должна хотя бы попытаться...  
— Я не хочу пытаться! — отрезает Рей. Джессика не виновата ни в чем, но выглядит так, будто ее ударили. — Я просто хочу...  
То, чего она хочет — сбежать куда-нибудь на край света, может, в пустыню, где никто не живет, и перебирать там свалившиеся с неба обломки звездолетов, главное — одна. Сама по себе. Свободная.  
— Прости, Рей. Это невозможно.  
Конечно, это невозможно. Все знают, и она тоже знала, когда собиралась сбегать. Только вот теперь не лучше.  
Ее будущее плотно обнимает запястье, врезаясь в кожу. Тонкая металлическая полоска с данными и именем.  
Бен Соло.  
— Чтоб тебя... — остается только молиться, чтобы что-то случилось. Что-нибудь. Что угодно.

***

— Рей? За тобой приехали. Я видела кар, он такой чистый, будто новенький. И дорогой. Очень дорогой.  
От этого не легче, ни капли — из нее теперь тоже сделают дорогую игрушку, живую и послушную, но не идти нельзя. Если сама не захочет — принесут. Будет отбиваться или кричать — вкатят дозу снотворного и тоже принесут.  
Личные вещи отобрали вместе с рюкзаком, так что Рей поднимается с постели и идет так, как есть. Мятая, застиранная одежда и никаких украшений. Или косметики — пусть получит то, что есть.  
Дальше коридора Джессику, которая поддерживает ее и шепчет на ухо слова ободрения, не пускают, и Рей идет одна.  
Прямиком навстречу...  
Ох.  
Мужчину, стоящего напротив Ункара, можно назвать... здоровенным. Он просто как медведь какой-то, широченные плечи, вьющиеся кудрями волосы, почти грива, и колючий взгляд черных глаз.  
— Это она? — голос у него должен быть не таким уж и противным, только вот интонации такие, будто перед ним не будущая пара, а мерзкое насекомое.  
— Ага. Рей, подойди, это... — начинает Ункар. Рядом с мужчиной он выглядит совсем не внушительно. И смотрит заискивающе и еще немного со страхом.  
— Я Рен. И я буду сопровождать тебя до места назначения.  
Рен? Она не ослышалась? Не Бен Соло. Рен.  
Рей переводит взгляд на Ункара, а тот нервно сглатывает и кивает.  
Ну надо же — похоже ее пара тоже не сильно горит желанием встречаться. Или попросту боится высунуть нос из-под защитных щитов.  
— Но я... А как же... — с одной стороны это хорошо, может, она сможет сбежать. Вернее, попытаться, по дороге туда, куда ее везут. Но с другой — на мужчине, на Рене темная одежда, а на поясе световой меч и бластер в кобуре. И это значит... Что плакали все ее надежды.  
От наемников не сбежать.  
— Я не поеду, — Рей отступает назад. — Я останусь тут и подожду Бена Соло, — да, отличный вариант.  
Пусть никогда и не появляется. Ну или хотя бы чуточку попозже, чтобы она успела сбежать еще раз. Попытаться.  
— Ты поедешь и точка, — обрывает ее Рен. — Прямо сейчас.  
Он и правда здоровенный, а еще сильный, и с легкостью обхватывает ее за талию и отрывает от пола. Держит на руках будто пушинку. Но крепко — не вырваться.  
— Пусти! Эй, ты... — Рей трепыхается, но это бессмысленно. — А как же разрешение? А мои вещи?! Эй!!!  
Ункар только машет ладонью вслед. И делает вид, что улыбается. Но от него разит страхом.

***

Никаких личных вещей, ничего... Ее отпускают, усадив на сиденье спид-кара, соседнее с водительским, и плотные ремни сами спутывают руки и ноги, удерживая от бегства.  
— Эй! — Рей негодующе смотрит на Рена, усевшегося рядом. Он проводит по панели, и кар начинает мягко вибрировать, поднимаясь в воздух. — Я не успела попрощаться.  
Он перещелкивает клавиши, и поверх стекла наползает еще одно, защитное, окрашивая воздух снаружи в ядовито-розовый цвет. Кар встряхивает опять, и перед глазами все плывет. Они вспархивают вверх, к солнцам, и желудок скручивает спазмами.  
— Не важно.  
О, еще как важно!  
Только поздно.  
Приют мелькает внизу темным пятном в окружении колец оград. А дальше только выжженная земля, много желтого с легкими вкраплениями последних озер — россыпи синих пятнышек кажутся отсюда совсем крошечными.  
Последняя чистая вода.  
Рей планировала добраться до ближайшего поста — Ниимы, попытаться затеряться там, среди местных, а теперь вот...  
Она искоса разглядывает своего охранника — Рен ведет кар лениво, откинувшись назад, ему и ремни не нужны. Кажется, будто он родился в кресле пилота. А ее ведет каждый раз, когда кар входит в очередной воздушный поток, играющий с машиной словно с перышком.  
Розовый экран чуть поскрипывает, отмечая повышение радиационного фона.  
— А почему... — Рей вытаскивает из себя ненавистное имя с трудом, она так привыкла ненавидеть эти три звука, что ее трясет, — Бен не приехал сам?  
Рен — как забавно, а ведь его имя похожее, только в отличие от еще нормального и обычного Бена его собственное вряд ли что-то означает — хмыкает и поворачивает лицо к Рей, разглядывая ее с тем самым презрительным любопытством. Дикая смесь.  
Его рот кривится, и зубы терзают нижнюю губу, налившуюся кровью — кажется, это частая привычка.  
— Он... — в его голосе столько всего намешано. Среди высокомерия скользят нотки веселья, чуждые ситуации. — У него слишком много дел. Он занят.  
— Настолько занят, что ему плевать на собственную пару? — ну надо же, это ведь мужчины первыми забили тревогу, когда поняли, что население планеты сокращается в геометрической прогрессии от радиации. Они предложили идеальный выход из ситуации — женщин под замок, и пусть ждут своих принцев в башнях. Словно цветы на грядке, они нуждаются лишь в уходе, цветы, но не люди. А этому все равно.  
За участие в программе дрались, убивали, по приюту ходила жуткая легенда об одной девушке, которую отправили на Распределение, но она обнаружила, что вместо одного мужа у нее теперь их около десятка. Ее отправили в бордель.  
С тех пор, конечно, пары проверяли, только вот... разве это могло гарантировать хорошую жизнь? Нет.  
— Мгм, — Рен неопределенно хмыкает. Кажется, он вообще не любитель болтать.  
Рей для него все равно что пустое место, так их теперь воспитывают. Красивая, но игрушка.  
Он тянется вперед, и пальцы скользят по панели, гася символы, и воздух наполняет сладковатый запах, такой... синтетический, ни на что не похожий.  
От него першит в горле, и Рей дергается в ремнях. Нет, это точно не к добру.  
— Спи, — Рен кривится, поглядывая на нее. Его вот этот газ не берет никак, он выглядит нормальным, а у Рей глаза будто песком засыпало, и больше всего ей хочется...  
Багровые пятна солнц расползаются по лобовому стеклу кара, а затем гаснут в темноте.

***

Она просыпается от встряски. Голова будто ватная, как и все тело — вялое, лишенное костей.  
Темно, и гул мотора затих, она будто в нигде, в пустоте, меньше песчинки.  
— Реен... — это имя ей не так ненавистно, и Рей ворочает онемевшим языком, старательно вытаскивая из себя жалобные звуки.  
Где он? Где она? Что вообще происходит?  
Ее все еще держат ремни, обвившие шею, предплечья, лодыжки.  
— Рен?  
Значит, в каре. Но почему они остановились?  
А что если он из этих? Может, ушел поторговаться за бездыханное тело.  
Стоит ей начать трепыхаться сильнее, как ремни стягивают горло намертво.

***

Он спит рядом, откинувшись в кресле, не издавая ни звука, и в полумраке его лицо будто высечено из камня. Не самое красивое, длинное, нос тоже длинный, большой рот, даже во сне изогнутый в гримасе недовольства. Но в профиль все это выглядит... довольно гармонично.  
Ее ремни ослабли — сами или им немного помогли — но теперь-то Рей больше не чувствует себя спеленатой мушкой в паутине.  
Аккуратно она выпутывает пальцы, приподнимается, и...  
— Не советую, — он только что спал, а теперь будто и нет. Голос ровный, четкий, и во взгляде нет сонливости. Не человек, а дроид просто.  
— Я просто... — Рей находится сразу, тем более, что организм, обездвиженный за время полета, и сам реагирует соответственно. — Мне надо выйти.  
— Нет.  
— Да! Мне... в туалет.  
О. Ей удалось самую малость смутить его. Сбить эту неприязненную спесь.  
— Ладно. Идем.  
Рен садится, и кресло следует за его телом, подстраиваясь, нажимает пару кнопок на панели — и ремни заползают под ее кресло сами, шурша по-змеиному.  
Кнопки Рей запоминает, конечно. Она же не дура.  
Щит накрывает собой кар, а вот дальше...  
Дальше начинается настоящий мир. Пустой, черный, уродливый. Искореженные остовы жилищ высятся над пустошью, будто монстры, собравшиеся на какой-то немой праздник. Луна видна только одна, разрушенная на треть, запрятавшаяся за вуалью осколков, зависших в небе.  
— Давай быстрее, — Рен берет ее за руку будто ребенка и позволяет отойти буквально на пару шагов от кара, сам никуда не собираясь уходить.  
— Эй! — Рей вспыхивает. — Я не буду... — она бы и рада провалиться сквозь землю, или вообще обойтись без этой унизительной пытки, только вот организм не обманешь.  
— Я отвернусь.  
— Уйди!  
— И ты сбежишь. И тебя сожрут Тени.  
Тени? Рей вздрагивает. Они недалеко? Кровь пустыни, зачем вообще ночевать в подобном месте!  
— Пожалуйста... — она пытается снова, жалким голосом, но Рену плевать.  
Он правда отворачивается. Достает бластер и смотрит сквозь прицел, будто выслеживая тени в темноте.  
Вот же ублюдок!  
Ну и ладно. Пусть слушает.

***

— Почему мы тут? — внутри кара Рей почему-то намного спокойнее. От Теней металл не сильно спасет, они просочатся внутрь рано или поздно, но ей все же лучше. Несмотря на то, что Рен теперь в курсе кое-каких личных подробностей, Рей пытается делать вид, что ничего этого не было.  
— Здесь безопасно, — чтобы вытащить из него ответ, нужны хорошие клещи. А лучше вибро-резак.  
Теперь она хмыкает.  
Ну ему куда безопаснее — на поясе и бластер, и сейбер. А ее если начнут жрать, руками не отобьется.  
— А почему мы не остановились на посту?  
Рен кривится и жует губу.  
— Потому что нас там быть не должно.  
Окей. Вот это действительно странно.  
Будто они преступники какие-то.  
Ладно, последний на сегодня вопрос.  
— Кто такой Бен Соло?

***

Вот умора, да? Тебя с детства растят с мыслью о том, что ты будешь принадлежать кому-то. Кого не знаешь. Вообще.  
Голонета в приюте нет, так что не узнаешь, кто такой этот Бен-мать-его-Соло.  
Рен смаргивает.  
Удивление? Нет, что-то другое. Он будто раздумывает, что сказать.  
Только бы правду, только бы он не оказался каким-нибудь уродом, торгующим женщинами...  
— Он наследник Императора.  
Рей, набравшая воздуха в рот, давится им, будто он превратился в яд.  
— Что?! Но это... Этого не может... Ты просто...  
Это полный бред.  
Зачем тому, кто когда-нибудь станет править всем миром, никто из ниоткуда?!  
— Ты все врешь!  
Рен не отвечает. И это куда страшнее, чем если бы он сказал, что пошутил или выдумал что-нибудь ужасное.  
Но теперь становится ясно, почему этот Бен Соло не приехал сам. И почему они ночуют в Пустоши, а не на одной из застав.  
А еще это означает одно — можно попытаться сбежать от обычного человека. Но не от Императора.  
— Нет... — ужас накатывает снова. Приступ слепого страха, он парализует голосовые связки, так что не закричишь. — Я не хочу... Пожалуйста...  
Рену плевать на ее мольбы. Он неприязненно смотрит на нее — она опять хуже надоедливой мошки.  
— Мне описывали тебя другой, — наконец говорит он. — Куда более адекватной.  
Описывали? Ему?  
Хотя... какая разница. Если бы его продали в рабство, Рей бы с удовольствием посмотрела, как улетучивается его мнимое спокойствие. Ублюдок.  
— Советую поспать еще пару часов, — в ее кровожадные мысли врывается голос Рена. — Пока есть такая возможность.  
— А потом? Что потом?  
Он не отвечает.

***

А потом они прибывают на заставу. Это не один из тех убогих постов, что лепятся к скалам, живя в основном за счет сбора и переработки металлолома.  
Почти город. И здесь полно людей в масках.  
Рей тоже вручают такую. А вместе с нею плотную накидку, чтобы спрятать волосы.  
Рену все это не нужно, он вытаскивает шлем — действительно очень дорогая штука, позволяющая нормально дышать и видеть в нем. Там и голонет есть, если что. И система обдува. И, наверное, даже плойка для кудрей.  
В защитной одежде Рен похож на рыцаря из древнего голофильма. Только те были хорошими.  
А вот насчет этого Рей бы поспорила.  
Он даже идет так, что все подаются назад, пропуская их. И держит рукоять сейбера, показывая всем желающим напасть.  
Вид женщины только раззадоривает, так что нечего и думать о побеге. Ее разорвут на мелкие кусочки, останься она одна.  
Рей буквально вжимается в спину Рена, ускоряя шаг, и он это чувствует. Не сильно-то привычно, но ничего. Раз взялся защищать, вот и делай свою работу.  
— Давай за мной.

***  


— Мне нужны рационы, чистая обеззараженная вода, и заправьте кар, — командует Рен.  
Конечно, же, не самому ему возиться. От горсти кредитов, высыпанных на поцарапанную столешницу, местного владельца заправки перекашивает.  
Наверное, думает, как бы прикончить чужака по-тихому. Вот и лезет за пайками куда-то вглубь, словно ищет что-то...  
— Даже не думай, — Рен будто мысли читать умеет. Ему достаточно сказать это, как старик обмякает, и из его тела пропадает былая живость, теперь это просто марионетка на нитях с пустыми глазами.  
— Что ты с ним... — Рей слышала о подобном. Сила — кто же о ней не слышал, только это... это же под силу не каждому, а только... членам императорской династии Скайуокеров.  
Значит, он тоже...?  
Он и ее мысли читал?! Значит, нечего и мечтать о побеге. В принципе. Потому что исход и так уже ясен.  
— Да, — кивает Рен, повернувшись к ней. — А теперь забирай пайки и марш в кар.

***

Здесь все другое, рационы на вкус не такие пресные, в них еще есть заменитель соли, а тэ`гу сладкий как мед. Сочный и липкий.  
Перекусывать на ходу — идея не из легких, и Рей приходится поднять маску на лоб, чтобы не измазаться окончательно соком. Ее видят.  
Джессика когда-то говорила, что Рей в общем-то даже ничего так. Не красотка, но и не уродина.  
Конечно, когда ты два дня в пути и помыться можно разве что из бутылки, о внешности не думаешь.  
Они думают.  
Рен чувствует угрозу буквально сразу. Затормаживает и подхватывает Рей на плечо, закидывая вниз головой. Для него она все еще легче перышка, и он ускоряет шаг, молча.  
Они гомонят, показывая на Рей пальцем, а затем один из них поднимает камень с земли и швыряет в Рена. Целится ему в затылок, только обломок застывает в воздухе в паре сантиметров от шлема.  
Вот это, наверное, даже покруче женщины для местных жителей. Настоящее чудо — истинная Сила.  
Больше никто не осмеливается даже поднять на них глаза.

***

— Кто ты? — Рей не успокаивается, даже когда он пристегивает ее намертво, и поднимает кар в воздух с такой скоростью, что их чуть не переворачивает воздушным потоком.  
— Рен.  
Это ничего ей не говорит. Как, впрочем, и имя Бен Соло. В приюте вся информация искажается, делаясь удобоваримой ложью. Сказкой.  
— Ты тоже наследник Императора какой-нибудь?  
Он хмыкает и поворачивается к Рей.  
— Я похож на богатенького наследника?  
Кар у него, конечно, безумно-дорогой, как и оружие, как и одежда, как и все... Только вот Рен не похож на избалованного императорского сына. Он наемник, причем хороший, судя по тому, что они еще живы.  
— Нет.  
Конечно, нет. От него буквально разит чужой смертью.  
Их никто не преследует, хотя Рена это ни капли не успокаивает. Он больше не расслаблен, словно ждет какого-то подвоха.

***

Сбегать — идея так себе. Тем более, зная, на что способен Рен. Но может...  
Может, она сможет как-то... смягчить его, уговорить...  
Джессика говорила, что мужчины без ума от женщин. Теряют голову сразу, как увидят.  
Кажется, Рен с другой планеты, потому что он вообще не реагирует.  
Хотя... попробуй еще что-нибудь придумать, когда ты заперт с этим человеком наедине уже трое суток подряд, от тебя пахнет потом. А, еще он слышал, как ты писаешь. Ну очень романтично.  
Рей и притворяться-то не умеет. Но попытаться надо. Пока еще есть время.  
— Нам далеко? — она сразу переходит к главному вопросу.  
— Пять дней до Нар-Шаддаа. А потом посмотрим.  
Окей. Пять дней — это много. Можно постараться, и...  
И что?  
Судя по тому, как Рен смотрит на нее, нравятся ему как угодно, только не как она.  
Но она начисто отмывает лицо, жалея, что не может соскрести веснушки с переносицы, переплетает волосы в пучки, а потом желает Рену доброго утра.  
Охренеть, какой флирт.  
Он вскидывает голову, глядя на Рей, и его взгляд тщательно ощупывает ее черты, хотя явного интереса не появляется.  
А затем фыркает.  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Нет.  
Отличный ответ на все ее незаданные вопросы.  
Только вместо того, чтобы повергнуть в пучины отчаяния, это задевает за живое так, что Рей вскидывается на месте, подбегая к Рену и с размаху лупит его кулаком в нос.  
Удар хороший, чистый, наверное, потому что этой мысли Рен не предвидел.  
Кровь капает ему на подбородок, пока он, слегка остолбеневший, молчит, смеряя ее непонятным взглядом.  
— Пошел ты! — она бьет снова, уже не в лицо, а так, по плечу, по рукам, по груди, по чему придется.  
Это даже не столько удары, сколько отчаянные попытки выместить боль хоть на чем-то вместо того, чтобы держать ее внутри.  
Солнца поджаривают ее со спины, в голове пустота, удивительно, как он терпит вот это все.  
И, когда Рей затихает, обессиленно шмыгая носом, указывает на спид-кар.  
— Все? Тогда садись.  
Рей садится, даже послушно — ему не приходится ловить ее и заталкивать внутрь, а потом пеленать ремнями.  
Но говорит с чувством, потому что оно рвется наружу.  
— Я думала, я ненавижу его больше всего на свете. Но нет, нельзя ненавидеть того, кого даже не видел ни разу. А вот тебя я ненавижу! Ты... чудовище.  
Чудовище, которое тащит жертву через Пустошь, чтобы вручить в подарок принцу. Императору, хоть и будущему. Отличная выйдет сказка, кому рассказать.  
Теперь их обоих скручивает от ненависти. Какое счастье, в самом деле.

***

Нар-Шаддаа — это город прошлого. Того самого, что существовало тогда, когда солнца были не такими яркими, а луна сияла целым боком. В голооперах показывали башни, поднявшиеся вверх, к самому небу. Они были из стекла, напоминая водную гладь, по которой скользили яркие рыбки-рекламные голограммы.  
Нар-Шаддаа пережил две катастрофы и бомбардировку осколками луны, хотя все это не могло не сказаться на внешнем облике, и среди башен — уже не серебристых, грязно-серых — мостились железные коробки с крохотными окошками, заделанными от радиации.  
Город тоже немного фонил, но разве это могло отпугнуть хоть кого-то, направлявшегося сюда ради капли удовольствия?  
Свобода — вот, что было девизом Нар-Шаддаа. Не от рабства, конечно, здесь можно было убивать, грабить, покупать и продавать все, что было с собой или не было вовсе.  
Месиво людей внизу, под планирующим каром, смешалось с дроидами, спешащими по своим делам.  
Рей невольно прилипает к боковому стеклу, не обращая внимания на ремень, впивающийся под ребра, и пытается запомнить это все такое, какое оно есть.  
Море, так должно выглядеть море.  
Рен точно знает, куда им, поэтому не спешит, в отличие от тех безумцев, что готовы нестись наперерез тяжеловозам. Он заставляет кар свернуть вниз и направо, в самую гущу зданий, выросших на плите будто грибы.  
Этот район отнюдь не из самых приличных. По улицам бродят женщины, раздетые почти догола — можно разглядеть абсолютно все, что нужно — но в масках. Они идут не спеша, и никто не показывает на них пальцем, не пытается напасть или похитить.  
Они свободны?  
— Хочешь быть, как они? — голос Рена буквально выдирает ее из грез о свободной жизни. Он снова прочел ее мысли? — Это шлюхи, и, если ты думаешь, что у них замечательная жизнь, можем спуститься и расспросить одну. Уверен, она столько всего расскажет.  
Нет, Рей не хочет.  
— Но они сами по себе?  
Рен фыркает и, кажется, коротко смеется.

***

— Мне ошейник и ограничители. И чипировать, — до Рей не сразу доходит, чего хочет Рен от инородца с синими жгутами, стянутыми на затылке, будто копна дредов.  
Чипировать? Как... какое-то животное?  
— Нет! — Рей ворочается, думая взять хоть что-нибудь, чтобы отбиться. Сейчас она готовая ухватиться даже вон за ту стеклянную колбу, в которой плавают медузы, и швырнуть в Рена. Медуз жалко, они ни в чем не виноваты, но... — Даже и не думай!  
— Иди сюда! — Рену достаточно сделать два шага — гигантских и угрожающих — а затем схватить за волосы, встряхивая, и желание сопротивляться гаснет.  
Это не тот фокус, который проделали со стариком, Рей в своем уме, она контролирует тело, хотя внутри мерзкий голосок шепчет, что это все напрасно.  
Игла с хрустом вонзается в плечо, и становится вообще безразлично, что происходит и почему.  
Пле-вать.

***

Рен несет ее на руках, будто она драгоценная ноша. Не на плече, он даже старается идти тихо и аккуратно, хотя Рей все равно приходит в себя.  
— Нет... — она мямлит вяло, пытаясь то ли уцепиться за его тунику, на ощупь будто сделанную из текучего металла, то ли отпихнуть.  
Вывернуться из объятия и пропасть в толпе.  
— Не выйдет, — отвечает он, наклонив голову. Черные глаза вглядываются цепко, не отпуская. Хотя это просто единственное, что кажется Рей четким среди однородного моря пятен.  
Лицо Рена.  
— П-почему? — во рту пустыня. Будто песок ела пригоршнями.  
— Теперь я буду знать, куда ты пойдешь.  
Чип. Они все же всунули ей его. Куда-то. Под кожу, конечно, а затем срастили шов, чтобы Рей не нашла. Можно так до конца жизни проходить, не зная, что он вон там.  
— А Бену Соло это п-п-понравится? М-м-м? Что ты следишь за его п-п-парой? — Рей выплевывает, пытаясь задеть его. Хоть как-то.  
Но Рен улыбается.  
— Он знает.  
О, ну просто зашибись!

***

Чертов чип мерещится Рей везде, она ощупывает себя несколько раз, и, не найдя даже крохотного бугорка, принимается снова. Если найдет, вырежет, выгрызет, а потом сбежит...  
Зато теперь Рен не старается держаться к ней поближе. Он даже дает ей возможность проверить невидимый поводок, когда она внезапно срывается на бег и ныряет в толпу.  
Это, конечно, тоже так себе план, потому что с собой даже кредита ломаного нету, так что никаких спидеров, а на своих двоих она далеко не уйдет.  
Если вспомнить, что ноги Рена куда длиннее ее собственных.  
Рен находит ее буквально через минут пять, рядом с прилавком с печеными тэ`гу.  
Рей все еще ненавидит его, но смотрит ожидающе. Вот сейчас все и прояснится, если его приставили только ради охраны — это одно. Но если он возьмет и купит ей этот чертов фрукт...  
На вкус горчит и все еще божественно вкусно.  
— Шпашибо, — с набитым ртом говорит Рей, безропотно следуя за Реном.  
Что ж, новые факты — да, он мигом разыщет ее где угодно. Да, он вроде как должен заботиться о ней. Соблазнить этого монстра не выйдет, но требовать... Можно попытаться.  
— Я хочу обувь, — Рей доедает тэ`гу, а затем дергает Рена за рукав. Грязными от сока пальцами, оставляя на гладкой ткани пятна. Плевать. Пусть терпит. — Мои ботинки порвались. И накидку.  
Как те, что в ходу в Нар-Шаддаа — сотканные из сияющих неоновых нитей, гибкие, сохраняющие тепло.  
— Что? — кажется, ее просьбы сбивают Рена с толку. Нет, он серьезно смотрит на Рей так, будто она чокнулась.  
Молчит, напряженно вглядываясь — наверное, пытается читать мысли, и Рей, задержав дыхание, твердит про себя: накидка и ботинки, накидка и ботинки, накидка...  
Или вот эту?  
Ей возможно кажется... но Рен издает слабый вздох, будто ему только что врезали под дых.  
Ха!

***

Вожделенная накидка шуршит на плечах, напоминая бабочек, усевшихся на руки. А ботинки ужасно удобные.  
А Рен выглядит так, словно она его пытала.  
— Куда теперь?  
Рей оглядывается по сторонам. Они вышли из района с проститутками, этот больше всего подходит под название — центральный.  
Очень красиво, стекло действительно слегка сияет, отмытое дроидами-уборщиками, но и шума не меньше.  
— Спать.  
— Я не хочу спать, — Рей возмущается нарочито громко.  
— Зато я хочу, — о, ну да, конечно, же это все меняет. И они разом понесутся искать приличные апартаменты, чтобы не спать в тесных креслах.  
Нет, выглядит Рен и правда ну так себе. Ему это кресло, пусть и сдвинутое до конца назад, все равно маленькое. Он, конечно, ни разу не пожаловался, но все накопившееся недовольство вполне помещается в эту последнюю фразу.  
— Пф, — Рей фыркает. — Ну и иди.  
Ее встряхивают, забрасывая на плечо, и мир кружится, меняя небо с землей.  
— Эй... — он совсем не жалеет ее новую накидку, которая может и не выдержать подобного обращения и шуршит очень даже громко. — Вот же придурок...

***

Сперва Рей ждет куда более ужасное испытание.  
Нет, серьезно, пусть бы Рен посадил ее на цепь или запер в каре, а сам делся куда ему заблагорассудится, но нет...  
— Раздевайся!  
— Что? — она отступает назад от небольшого бассейна в углублении пола. — Нет! Абсолютно точно ни за что!  
От подкрашенной фиолетовым воды, мерцающей довольно искусственно, идет пар. Выглядит она, конечно, не так уж и опасно, тем более — это ВОДА!  
Но сама мысль о том, чтобы раздеваться при Рене?!  
Он ей никто. Даже не пара.  
— Эй! — Рей вертится в его руках, пока он сдирает с нее одежду и бросает вбок, оставляя в бандаже и трусиках. — Отстань! Пожалуйста, только не трогай меня, не надо, я не хочу...  
Рен остается глух к ее мольбам, одним рывком расправляясь с хрупкой застиранной тканью и под мышки тащит Рей к воде.  
Она вроде как упирается, вопит, пытается бить его и одновременно прикрываться, потому что он сейчас...  
Вода накрывает с головой, тяжелая, горячая, смывая разом все мысли.  
Рей выныривает и отплевывается. Зубы стучат так, что, наверное, даже снаружи слышно, и это ни разу не от холода.  
— Т-т-ты...  
— Мойся.  
А нельзя было вежливо попросить и выйти или хотя бы отвернуться?!  
Судя по тому, что он раздевается следом и собирается присоединиться к ней в бассейне — очевидно же нет!  
Рей прижимается к бортику как можно дальше от Рена и закрывает глаза.  
Слышит шорох падающей одежды, шлепки босых ног по плитке, а затем всплеск.  
Кровь пустыни.  
— Ты...  
— Тебе помочь? — интересуется Рен таким тоном, будто это последнее, чего ему хочется вообще. Тогда нахрена спрашивать?!  
— Нет! Я... — она набирает воздуха побольше и продолжает, — я все расскажу. Бену. Соло.  
Да! Вообще-то ему нельзя так обращаться с Рей, нельзя даже пальцем ее трогать без надобности, нельзя трогать ее одежду и вообще! Бен Соло будущий Император. А она будет... конкубиной, наверное, потому что на таких, как Рей не женятся... Не важно.  
— Ага.  
Рену плевать.  
Или он виду не подает.  
Рей осторожно открывает глаз, чтобы проверить, и натыкается взглядом на голые плечи, повернутые вполоборота и линию спины, довольно мощную задницу и поросшие темными волосками бедра.  
Кровь пустыни!  
Она не может решить, что ужаснее — видеть его задницу или плечи в старых рубцах, таких глубоких, что они белесыми змеями обвили его спину. Рен, отвернувшись, ищет что-то у бортика, не обращая на нее внимания, и это хорошо.  
Не видел — значит, ничего не было.  
— Я слышу, как ты думаешь, — тут же говорит он.  
— А ты не слушай! — Рей огрызается, изгоняя из памяти любые мысли о мужских задницах и том, что должно быть с другой... Нет! Определенно нет, об этом она думать не будет!  
— Он тебя убьет, — обещает она, глядя в другую сторону. По бортику идет узор из маленьких цветочков. Красиво. — Точно убьет.  
Рен оборачивается с громким всплеском и начинает смеяться.

***

Так, давайте сразу о самом главном — голофильмы — это то еще дерьмо, в них правды нет от слова вообще. Ни о том, как должна выглядеть нормальная жизнь, нормальная любовь, а уж секс...  
Но как устроено мужское тело, Рей знает. Видела в идиотской книге, которую привезли в приют специально для обучения.  
Пара не должна взять и упасть в обморок при виде члена.  
Рену, кхм, повезло. Ему в наследство досталось приличное такое богатство.  
Рей нарочно старается думать отвлеченно.  
А он все смешливо хмыкает.  
— Ты тоже ничего, — выдает он, намыливая свои волосы густой малиновой пеной.  
Вот же...  
А ведь ее еще ждет процедура извлечения из бассейна. Час от часу не легче.

***

Вообще-то он мог бы и не скупиться на отдых, с его-то финансами, но почему-то комната у них одна, хорошо, хоть кровати две, но рядом.  
— Мне некуда бежать, — отмытая до скрипа, облаченная в здоровенную хламиду, которая волочится следом по полу, Рей говорит правду. Он даже одежду ее забрал. Не в этой же простыне бежать. И куда.  
Она подходит к одной из стен, и та загорается, делаясь прозрачной. С другой стороны пустота, город, мешанина красок, каров, несущихся в потоках словно мелкие стайки рыбешек. Даже подкрашенный неоном смог выглядит таинственно и почти красиво.  
Это уже не тот город, которым Нар-Шаддаа был когда-то, но... почти можно представить, что ничего и не происходило.  
Никаких катастроф, взрывов. Разрушенных лун.  
Рен тащит в руках поднос, ломящийся от еды, и это отнюдь не пайки, даже пахнет вкусно.  
Хламида на его плечах смотрится куда нормальнее, подчеркивая размах плеч.  
Он опускает поднос на кровать, которую забила себе Рей, и смотрит сверху вниз.  
Забавно, что от шампуня кончики его волос все еще малиновые. Едкая хрень. Рей тут же лезет проверить и свои, но вспоминает, что затянула в привычные пучки, и развязать их так легко не выйдет.  
— Ешь, — указывает на еду Рен.  
Это и правда вкусно, частично. Кое-что Рей пробует и, даже не прожевав, выплёвывает обратно. Соль! Много соли.  
— А теперь что? — это не к еде относится.  
Окей, они добрались до приличного города, они могут отдохнуть, ну а дальше?  
Он передаст ее на руки еще какому-нибудь наемнику или отправит посылкой в Корусант? Ха.  
Она прогрызет зубами клетку, если понадобится, чтобы сбежать.  
Видимо, Рен не все ее мысли читает, потому что не начинает переубеждать или что-то такое.  
Сгребает с подноса горсть винограда и, обрывая по одной, закидывает в рот.  
— Бен Соло приедет за мной? — вообще-то она уже кое-как привыкла к Рену. Он тот еще придурок, улыбается вон, будто слышит, но ни разу не пытался сделать ничего такого, и вообще...  
А вот Бен Соло... он какой?  
— Увидишь его позже, — это странный разговор. Она задает вопросы, он читает мысли и отвечает на то, что хочется. Серьезно, вот же придурок. — Сначала тебе нужно многому научиться.  
— Чему, например, — Рей морщится, но пробует странные полоски, которые почти не жуются. Не такие соленые, к счастью. Ее многому обучали, а еще больше она выучила сама. То, что пригодится ей после побега.  
Рен заканчивает жевать и бросает пустую гроздь на поднос обратно.  
— Ты должна будешь убить Бена Соло. 


	2. Chapter 2

Жаль, что тут нет никакого зеркала, а то бы она на себя глянула. С удовольствием.   
Но Рен степень ее охренения игнорирует. Как обычно.   
— Погоди, еще раз... — может, она что-то не расслышала? Может, у нее в голове мысли перепутались из-за того, что он туда лазал и не раз?   
— Убьешь свою пару. Бена Соло.   
Нет, не ослышалась.   
Рей не знает, то ли ей рассмеяться, то ли дальше продолжать изображать застывшую статую.   
Убить Бена Соло? Наследника Императора, того самого, что вскоре взойдет на трон и будет править миром? Вернее, тем, что от него осталось после всех этих катастроф.   
— Нет.   
Так, давайте снова. Рей не из тех, что горят ненавистью по отношению к любому мужчине, потому что тот вроде как может пользоваться ею как вещью. Не все такие плохие. Не все такие придурки, как Рен или Ункар Платт.   
Роуз вот повезло с Финном, она узнала его после процедуры Обручения и нашла, что он отличный парень. И никогда в жизни ему не придет в голову назвать ее вещью. Сокровищем, возможно, судя по тому количеству комплиментов, что он ей отсыпал.   
А тут...   
— Нет? — повторяет за нею Рен и всматривается пристально, будто в этот момент его взгляд вскрывает ее несчастную черепушку и перебирает там все мысли до последней, пытаясь отыскать что-то нужное ему. — Почему? Ты же вроде как не хочешь всего этого? — он машет в сторону Нар-Шаддаа за стеклом, безмолвного моря неоновых огней и быстрых теней, скользящих на фоне черного щита. — Тебе хочется свободы.   
— Да, — тут он прав. Свободы хочется всем. Но не ценой убийства. — Еще раз — нет. Я не стану убивать свою пару.   
Вообще-то тут страшнее даже не тот факт, что она поднимет руку на мужчину, он ее пара. Его выбрали, потому что их гены вместе дадут отличное здоровое потомство. Потеря детей в мире, где все умирает само по себе — уже трагедия. За такое любую женщину могут убить. Ну или отрубят ноги-руки и оставят гнить в бакта-резервуаре на лет тридцать, пока ее тело сможет вынашивать чужих детей.   
Приплюсуйте сюда убийство будущего Императора. Да ее же в открытый космос вышвырнут со скоростью света, ее же...   
Рей морщится и снова качает головой.   
— Ни за что.   
Почему же он так смотрит, все еще... Почему так старается...   
— Я помогу тебе.   
— Ты? — если бы хотел, сам все сделал.   
— Я не смогу это сделать по некоторым причинам, — Рен тут же оправдывается, следуя за ее мыслями. — А вот ты да. Ты отлично подойдешь.   
Она подойдет? Кровь пустыни, да Бен Соло, увидев ее, наверняка отправит куда-нибудь в ссылку подальше от себя, навещая исключительно для размножения и все. Никто в своем уме не станет держать ее близко.   
— Он станет.   
Рей смаргивает. Вот почему, почему он звучит всегда так уверенно, будто знает этого Бена Соло лучше, чем самого себя.   
— Ты и его мысли читал? Погоди... Он же тоже умеет, в нем течет кровь Скайуокеров, — ну хоть что-то Рей знает. Из тех же книжек в приюте. Там, конечно, не расписываются современные династии, но легенды о Скайуокерах знают все. — Как тогда ты скрыл это от него?   
За одну такую мысль можно лишиться головы.   
У Рена голова вроде на месте. Плечи и спина правда все в шрамах, но это наверняка за другое. Жизнь наемников ни разу не сладкая. Да и задания заключаются не только в перевозке строптивых пленниц на другой конец страны.   
— Я научу тебя этому.   
Научит?   
Так, вот отсюда поподробнее.   
Может...   
Рей обрывает мысль еще до того, как та оформится в нечто приличное, и кивает:  
— Я согласна.   
В общем, не сильно сложно взять и возненавидеть какого-то Бена Соло.   
В конце концов, в том, что женщинами теперь буквально торгуют, и его вина. Это вина Скайуокеров, а он один из них.   
— Хорошо, научи.   
Рен хмыкает и тяжело опускается на кровать, закидывая ногу на ногу. Они смешно торчат из-под его хламиды. Он устраивается поудобнее и закрывает глаза, явно собираясь спать.   
— Вот и славно.   
— Эй! — ну нет, так не пойдет. Она же с ума сойдет, пытаясь контролировать каждую чертову мысль в своей голове. — Сейчас. Прямо сейчас научи. Иначе я пас, — Рей знает, что нарывается, но по-другому никак. — Слышишь, Рен? У нас договор, и я требую, чтобы ты выполнил свою часть.   
Если она научится... Нет, когда она научится, посмотрим, как он будет с нею себя вести.   
На равных.   
— ЭЙ! — она решается на то, что даже круче, чем наорать на Рена. Толкнуть его в плечо.   
Это, в общем-то, не самое умное решение. Мгновение — и ее несчастная ладонь млеет от боли, когда ее берут в тиски.   
Рен, даже не открыв глаз, держит ее крепко, а затем дергает на себя.   
Между ними только два тонких слоя одежды, а еще он жутко твердый, будто из камня высеченный. Рей барахтается, пытаясь слезть, но затем стихает, поняв, что это нереально. Она только запутывается больше, и, если продолжит в подобном духе, кто-то останется без одежды. Вероятнее всего — даже не она.  
— Прямо сейчас? — Рен открывает глаза и смотрит так, что ей не по себе. От пяток до самой макушки по телу разливается жар, и это даже хуже, чем в бассейне. Ближе, куда ближе.   
— Д-да, — найди в себе силы, Рей. Это просто человек, это тот еще придурок и ублюдок, а еще он хочет, чтобы ты подставила себя, напав на будущего Императора. В нем нет ничего привлекательного, нечего так смотреть, нечего пялиться, будто завтра конец света и времени ни на что больше нет. — Научи.   
— Первое и самое важное: самоконтроль.   
Кровь пустыни, его губы приближаются, или это она тянется к нему. Все спутывается, мешается, переворачивается вверх дном, сердце то ли в груди, то ли в пятках, остается только пронзительный черный взгляд, и...  
Это страшно, это жутко страшно, потому что это вроде как ее первый поцелуй, но нет, это приятно...   
Рен целует ее осторожно, будто боясь спугнуть, и Рей замирает, не зная, что делать дальше.  
Нужно... Нужно оттолкнуть его, дать в глаз, а потом...  
Наверное, она очень громко думает, потому что на затылок ложится ладонь, придерживая так, что не шелохнуться.   
— Тише, — шепчет Рен, его голос делается мягким, бархатным просто, и по коже бегут табуном мурашки.   
Он углубляет поцелуй, пользуясь тем, что Рей все еще остолбеневшая, растерявшая весь свой воинственный настрой, и ей не хватает воздуха.   
Она стонет, задыхаясь, пальцы путаются в черных кудряшках, мокрых после ванны — да отсохнут ее руки, и как они там очутились?! — умоляя отпустить ее. Или нет, не отпускать, ни за что не отпускать.   
Потому что это словно море, здоровенная волна, накрывшая с головой, несущая куда-то, и ей не хочется сопротивляться.   
Когда он отстраняется, легонько отталкивая ее от себя, Рей уже почти и не дышит, не думает, не понимает, что происходит.   
Рен все еще под нею, она развалилась на нем так, словно собиралась оседлать и помчаться галопом, руки в волосах, и до нее понемногу начинает доходить.   
О кровь пустыни! Это ведь был всего один поцелуй, всего...  
— Самоконтроль, — шепчет хрипло Рен. Ему тоже этого очень не хватает, дышит он как загнанный, и лицо, обычно самодовольно-надменное, треснуло словно зеркало, обнажив смятение и что-то еще... Наверняка, зеркальное тому, что написано сейчас у Рей на лбу. Желание продолжить.   
— А-а-а... я... это... — коротко выдыхает Рей. Оу. Она сидит на его члене, твердом как камень, и их тела разделяют два жалких куска ткани. — Оу!   
Самоконтроль? Какой к черту самоконтроль?!  
— Закрой глаза и не думай ни о чем.   
Ахахаха. Он серьезно? Нет, она и сама рада закрыть глаза и больше не видеть этой рожи, ладно, лица, которое не такое уже и отвратительное, но...   
— Не думай.  
У него мягкие волосы, свивающиеся в кольца, черные и густые, такие мягкие на ощупь, у него весьма мужественный подбородок, у него такие теплые губы...  
Ну да, не думать. Не думать!  
Но мысли лезут в голову сами по себе, даже с большей силой, чем прежде, и среди них нет ни одной адекватной, там только...   
_тебя так легко обмануть_  
Вот эта чужая. Точно-точно.   
Она вливается в общий поток восхваления внешности Рена, ощущаясь занозой, застрявшей в кончике пальца. Не столько болезненная, сколько неправильная. Чуждая.   
— Что? — морок спадает, и Рей все же дергается, скатываясь с Рена, путается в своем одеянии.   
— Что? — он приподнимается, явно не в курсе всего.   
— Я... — бочком, как краб, она отползает в сторону и несется в туалетную комнату. Подальше от него, еще дальше и как можно быстрее.   
Ее отражение в зеркале только что, похоже, пережило свои не самые лучшие времена. Взгляд дикий, волосы всклокоченные, губы красные и чуть опухли.   
Рей прислушивается, но шагов по ту сторону двери не слышит. Отсюда не сбежать, даже без маячка внутри, тут даже крохотного окошка нету, поэтому, наверное, ее отпустили.   
Окей. Два вопроса.   
Первый — и даже не совсем вопрос. ОНА ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ЕГО ПОЦЕЛОВАЛА!  
Второй — какого хрена она услышала, что он подумал?

***

Когда Рей выбирается из своего туалетного убежища, Рена рядом нету. Постель смята, на полу его банное одеяние, но других вещей и след простыл.  
Значит, не придется смотреть ему в глаза. Очень радует.  
И все же... Что это было?  
Вообще-то только Скайуокеры умели читать мысли. Простым смертным это не под силу. А она... Ункар не стал бы молчать, появись у него в приюте особенный ребенок — вообще никто из ниоткуда.  
Тогда как?  
Может, ей почудилось? В это вполне можно поверить, потому что ну кто она, и с чего бы ей...  
Может, это заразно? Может, этому действительно можно научиться, и Рен не соврал?  
Тогда к чему эта его мысль про то, как легко ее обмануть?!  
Пока Рей понятно, что ничего не понятно.  
Самоконтроль, он так сказал. Все дело в самоконтроле.  
Рей протягивает руку и концентрируется, пытаясь вообразить себя Реном, сильным и уверенным, с мягкими волосами...  
— Ненавижу тебя, — она уже как-то сказала ему это. А сейчас говорит снова, в пустоту, и это чистая правда. Вот же негодяй.  
Потому что самоконтроль и ее нынешнее состояние — две абсолютно противоположных вещи.

***

Рен заявляется уже под самое утро, Рей дремлет на своей кровати, но, по старой привычке, открывает глаза, стоит ему сделать шаг и запнуться о что-то, чертыхаясь.  
Вместе с ним в комнату несется волна жаркой сладости, словно его окунули в озеро с духами, или как если бы его облапали какие-нибудь...  
Рей понимает, о чем это она, но ей же НЕЛЬЗЯ ГРОМКО ДУМАТЬ.  
Она ворочается, делая вид, что он ее разбудил, и ругается в ответ. Цветасто и красиво, как принято у них в Джакку. Ха, пусть тоже страдает.  
Рен валится на соседнюю кровать, даже не раздевшись, в сапогах, и начинает храпеть.  
Вблизи — Рей позволяет себе неслыханную наглость и подбирается с кровати поближе, разглядывая, точно ли он уснул — от него просто разит этими духами. Фу.  
Багровые засосы на горле только подтверждают гипотезу, и Рей негодующе морщится. А ведь она его поцеловала. Нда.  
К счастью, эти дамочки — и почему ей представляется, что их там было штук пять, не меньше, судя по габаритам и выносливости Рена — его заездили. И он вымотан настолько, что не соображает даже, когда она аккуратно отцепляет от пояса рукоять сейбера — бластера тут нет, увы, а ведь с ним проще обращаться — и стаскивает сапоги.  
Ее собственная одежда тут, Рей быстро шнурует ботинки, укутывается в сияющую неоновыми нитями накидку, и, подхватив чужое барахло под мышку, быстро выбирается наружу, тем более, что дверь закрыть он забыл.  
Спасибо, Рен, думается ей. Может, он и придурок, но все равно спасибо.

***  


Гулять одной просто... невыразимо прекрасно. Несмотря на то, что она все еще в Нар-Шадда, потому что арендовать кар сможет только к утру — можно молиться, чтобы Рен отсыпался как можно дольше — Рей уже успела загнать сапоги и шлем Рена. За кругленькую сумму, между прочим.  
Сейбер оставила себе, хотя обращаться с ним так и не научилась. Вроде как надо было нажать кнопку, но... кнопок на рукояти много, а свидетелей еще больше. Не надо привлекать чужое внимание. Тем более, что ее вроде не трогают.  
Женщины здесь спокойно бродят по улицам, ну или...  
— Эй, детка, сколько за отсосать?  
Рей багровеет, потом белеет, прибавляет шагу, жалея, что не додумалась купить себе плащ поплотнее и с капюшоном, чтобы никто не подумал, что она женщина.  
— Нет.  
— В смысле, нет? — а мужчина не отстает, шатается пьяно, но бредет следом, явно не собираясь оставаться без женской ласки.  
— Отстань, — кажется, все же не так свободна. — Да отстань ты!  
А теперь она практически бежит, оглядываясь назад, и — да ладно! — он и не думает пропадать.  
— О-о-о, — сбоку несутся новые голоса, еще менее приятные, и из темноты выныривают еще четыре силуэта. — Крошка заблудилась? Потеряла своего сутенера, да?  
Кровь пустыни, назад путь отрезан, кричать... да всем плевать будет. Мимо низко проносится закрытый кар, и от гула барабанные перепонки лопаются. Нет, кричать совсем бесполезно.  
Рей оглядывается, но рядом никого, кто мог бы помочь ей.  
Вот как говорилось в книге — если с вами приключилась беда, зовите свою пару и ждите, пока он со всем разберется. Лучшее решение на свете, ага.  
Где этот гребаный Бен Соло, когда самое время звать его? А? Где же ты, Бен?  
Рей вздыхает, концентрируясь — самоконтроль, как говорил Рен — и берется за рукоять сейбера.  
Тот гудит, зажигаясь алым потоком света, заключенного в свою невидимую оболочку, на вес легче волоска. По сути, весит только рукоять, и от этого все еще неудобно махать им.  
— Отвалите! — Рей описывает вокруг себя алый круг, на какое-то мгновение завороженно наблюдая за тем, как лезвие взрезает ночь и искры брызжут во все стороны. — Отвалите от меня! Я... — немного лжи никогда не повредит. — Я из императорской охраны!  
О, это вот она зря. Надо было прикинуться наемником, вроде Рена. Он, конечно, уже бы отряхивал руки, разглядывая целую кучку свежих трупов, а она только огрызается и водит сейбером из стороны в стороны.  
— Императорской? — они приближаются, стягиваясь в кольцо. — А крошка еще и воровка, отдай его, пока не поранилась. Ну?  
Один из них подходит совсем близко, и Рей взмахивает рукоятью, все еще не в силах совладать с балансом, вот поэтому даже не задевает никого.  
— Последний раз предупреждаю... — она видит, как двое достают бластеры, и... вот это уже очень нехорошо. Легенды говорили, что Скайуокеры могли выстрелы разумом останавливать или отбивать тем же лезвием. А она даже попасть по мишени не может.  
Мужчина вскидывает бластер, и дуло смотрит Рей в лицо. Бззззззз...  
 _вверх_  
Отличная мысль приходит ей в голову весьма внезапно. Надо молиться Ррие о том, чтобы они начали ее насиловать уже после того, как застрелят, но... Руки сами взлетают вверх, и алое лезвие становится на пути выстрела. Отражая его обратно, правда, криво, отчего оно попадает стрелку в бедро.  
 _вправо  
отойди назад  
замри_  
На третьем приказе до нее доходит, а мысли-то не ее. Отнюдь. Ее тело послушно танцует, залитое алым светом, но марионеткой Рей себя не чувствует.  
Двое ретируются, как только понимают, что она действительно не такая и беспомощная. Один вытянулся на земле с обугленной дыркой между глаз. Рей его даже немного жалко, но просить прощения она будет позже.  
Еще один, тот, кому пробило бедро, хрипит, заливая кровью все кругом себя.  
 _отключи сейбер_  
Остается еще один, он колеблется, не зная, последовать ли примеру более трусливых, или все же попытаться...  
Его шея хрустит, сминаясь, когда тело взмывает вверх, а затем приземляется на землю мешком.  
Это Рен, конечно же. Он выныривает из темноты. Босой.  
Именно эта деталь так поражает ее — пустыня с шлемом, но ботинки мог бы и поискать или попросить, разве что...  
Разве что он очень...  
— Спешил, — Рен прожевывает это слово так, будто оно как дерьмо банты на вкус. — Отдай, — он сдержан, насколько это возможно, тянет руку, но Рей отступает назад.  
Ох, что сейчас будет...  
Она бросается бежать, не разбирая дороги, петляя и выбирая нарочно самые тесные проулки, где здоровенная туша Рена могла бы застрять между двумя стенками.  
Ох, что же...  
Рен бросается ей наперерез, подхватывая за талию, и одним движением забрасывает на плечо.  
— Отпусти меня! Эй!...  
Зажав рукоять сейбера в одном кулаке, другим Рей лупит его по спине, у нее ведь был отличный план, и она уже договорилась...  
— Ты бы не дожила до этого, — резюмирует Рен. — Они бы принялись за тебя прямо тут. Ты не очень красивая, так что в бордель не потащили бы, поимели по кругу, а потом вырезали все более-менее пригодные органы и бросили тут.  
Чего?! Кровь пустыни... Она пропускает "комплимент" насчет ее внешности, застревая на моменте с вырезанным сердцем.  
Он спас ее. Если бы Рен не заявился сюда, босым и в спешке, они бы ее прикончили.  
— Поставь меня на место! — Рей затихает и перестает пихать локтем ему куда-то в ребро, но требует. — Пожалуйста.  
Волшебное слово.  
Рен замирает, будто оценивая, стоит ли оно того.  
— Пожалуйста, придурок, мне плохо... — не забываем, что от него все еще воняет теми же духами, правда выветрившимися за время ночной прогулки, но эта смесь сладости и вони, да еще если прибавить тряску. — Меня сейчас стошни...  
Он сбрасывает ее на землю, не сильно церемонясь.  
Рей скручивается в клубок, пытаясь сдержать рвотные позывы, в голове все звенит, но пусто...  
— Я убила человека, — она понимает это только сейчас. Она застрелила одного, а второй тоже недолго проживет, если ему пробило артерию.  
— Да, — Рен кивает. — Для императорской охраны ты хреново сражаешься.  
Он и это слышал?! Кровь пустыни, тогда почему не вмешался, почему дал ей...  
— Идем обратно. Давай, вставай, — Рен подает ей открытую ладонь, явно намекая на сейбер, но Рей всовывает ему свои дрожащие пальцы и смотрит так вызывающе, как еще может.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я могу отобрать его в любую секунду?  
— Ага, — она кивает, стискивая рукоять. Ну нет.  
— Ты понимаешь, что это слишком опасная игрушка?  
О, яснее ясного.  
— Мне тоже нужно оружие.  
— Я позабочусь о тебе, — обещает Рен, поднимая ее, в этот раз аккуратно, никаких взбалтываний, и даже поддерживает за талию.  
О, это тоже так себе вариант. Нет, ему-то нормально, но, если она соберется бежать — опять — нужно оружие.  
Но сейбер ей не оставят, можно даже не надеяться, и Рей все же отдает его хозяину. Рукоять скользкая от пота и такая горячая.  
— Спасибо.  
Рен уводит ее прочь, туда, где люднее, и шум заглушает стук сердца, так и не успокоившегося до конца.  
Потому что...  
Теперь Рей вспоминает, что вообще-то он еще и целовал ее сегодня. О, ну и в довесок — это был ее первый поцелуй.  
— Бен Соло тебя убьет, — она повторяет это снова. — Ты меня потерял.  
— Я тебя спас, — Рен тащит ее за собой, держа под локоть, кажется, по направлению к их жилью. А наемные кары в другой стороне, эх.  
— Нет, сперва ты меня бросил, пошел... — Рей принюхивается, и сладковатый запах все еще тут, — к шлюхам, вернулся обратно, завалился спать и стонал, как полный... придурок. О, детка, иди ко мне, о, малышка, давай, трахни меня... — эта вдохновенная ложь выходит у нее так естественно, что даже притворяться сильно не надо. — Оседлай меня, будь моей... — вот сейчас она переходит все границы, но... плевать. — Императрицей.  
Рен густо краснеет и сбивается с шага.  
Ха!  
— Понятно, почему я сбежала, еще не хватало, чтобы ты в этих своих снах меня с ними попутал и принялся...  
— Я что... — какой он теперь растерянный, зрачки расширенные, лицо — сплошной вопрос. В мозги не полезет, это точно.  
— Ну... Это было близко, — Рей забивает последний гвоздь в крышку этого гроба. — Ты тот еще извращенец. Так что дай мне бластер, чтобы я могла защитить свою честь от таких вот...  
А это уже наглость. Но ведь хорошо звучит, да?  
Рен затыкается. Красота.

***

Наутро они собираются дальше. Рен откуда-то притаскивает себе новые сапоги, точь-в-точь, как предыдущие, и это та еще загадка, потому что подобные вещи так легко не найти.  
Впрочем... Если у него в каре есть запасной комплект...  
Он больше не разговаривает с нею, словно обиделся, но Рей это устраивает целиком и полностью. Вдруг ему страшно лезть ей в голову. Она выдумывает весьма красочные образы умоляющего Рена, в них все слишком неправильное, нарочитое, но так ему и надо. Пусть только полезет опять в чужих мозгах копаться!  
Их кар кажется таким тесным после нескольких дней отдыха, что она сразу отодвигается как можно дальше к окну, ожидая, когда ремни стянут ее по всему телу, но этого не происходит. Воу.  
— Ну и куда мы теперь?  
Рен заводит мотор, все еще игнорируя ее взгляды, смотрит он только перед собой. Жует губу, раздумывая.  
— Так как ты потеряла мой шлем и не помнишь, где именно...  
Не потеряла, а продала. Но об этом не сказала.  
— Мне нужен другой.  
А что, любой не подойдет? Что в нем было такого?  
Ха, а ведь он злится. Сдержанно так.  
— Так что едем за ним.  
Ну теперь все понятно. Действительно, зачем везти будущую Императрицу к своей паре, у нас же полно более важных дел. Шлем, например.  
Кар взмывает в воздух, и Рей задерживает дыхание, привыкая к скорости.  
Пока он не смотрит на нее, нужно смотреть на него. И запоминать, как работает эта машина.

***

— А какой он? — они мчатся по пыльной равнине уже целую вечность, и Рей надоело смотреть на однообразный пейзаж — обломки звездолетов закончились рядом с Нар-Шаддаа. Солнца следуют за ними, соревнуясь между собой, но в остальном... Скука. Рен тоже развалился в кресле и кончиками пальцем держит штурвал, погрузившись в себя и свои наверняка не менее скучные мысли.  
— Кто? — ей удается застать его врасплох, и Рен, встряхиваясь от оцепенения, смотрит на нее, тут же получая обрывок видения, где он распластан под кем-то и стонет. Краснеет буквально сразу и отводит глаза обратно на пустыню.  
Вот и нечего лезть в чужие мысли!  
— Кто? — он усаживается прямо и делает вид, что очень серьезен.  
— Бен, — для Рей он все еще будто слепое пятно на глазу.  
Вроде ничего и нету, но оно заметное именно этим — отсутствием других образов.  
— Какой он?  
Нормальный вопрос для той, что скоро будет привязана к нему навечно.  
— Ну... — Рен думает, думает, так долго молчит, что Рей уже кажется, что он не станет говорить вообще ничего. — Обычный.  
— Обычный? — Рей фыркает и подбирает ноги на сиденье, обнимая руками и устраивая подбородок на коленях. Если они во что-то сейчас врежутся, она сломает шею, ну и ладно. Зато удобно. — Он не может быть обычным, он же будущий Император.  
Рен вздыхает.  
— Скучный. Серьезный. Занятый делами. Задолбавшийся всем.  
Рей хмыкает:  
— Ты прям себя описываешь, — в ее воображении возникает совсем другой человек. Серьезный, но внимательный к другим. Он будет слушать ее, не отмахиваясь. Может, он даже будет добрым и нежным, мечтать не вредно. Такой... блондин, наверное, золотоволосый, с тонкими изящными чертами лица и синими как вода глазами.  
— Нет, — Рен видимо снова копается в ее голове. — У него черные волосы. Как у меня.  
Да в чем его проблема?!  
Ей не нужен второй Рен. Одного хватило.  
— У тебя есть его голофото? — и как ей раньше это в голову не пришло. Почему бы и нет? Он же наследник Императора. Ясное дело, везде должны быть его голофото.  
— Нету. Увидишь все сама и поймешь, нравится он тебе или нет, — Рен становится колким, будто колючка, и Рей тихо показывает ему язык.  
Понравится. По сравнению с Реном ей понравится почти кто угодно.  
Ну ладно. Она подождет.

***

Вообще-то Рей ожидает еще одного городка. Ладно, обычный пост тоже подойдет, но Рен ведет кар куда-то вглубь острых шпилей скал, ныряя из одной тени в другую. Солнца уже спрятались, и путь им освещает только погрызенная луна.  
Выглядит все ужасно жутко, и Рей буквально вжалась в свое кресло, жалея, что нельзя за что-нибудь уцепиться.  
И здесь они должны искать шлем?  
Да их же сожрут Тени. Вон там что-то шевельнулось. А тут будто что-то несется следом в темноте, большое, дымное.  
— Эй, осторожно, — она даже хватает Рена за рукав — в другой момент отхлестала себя бы по щекам за подобное — тормоша. — Не врежься! — это закончится смертью, причем, если их не размажет по скале сразу, то сожрет то, что живет в темноте.  
— Не волнуйся, мы почти на месте, — он направляет кар вниз, в сетчатое кружево скал, и на мгновение Рей кажется, что они просто падают. Но затем их подхватывает мягкий поток ветра, которого быть тут не должно, и несет дальше.  
Под днищем кара расцветает серебристое сияние, похожее на настоящую воду. Это и правда подземное озеро, настоящая редкость. Кровь пустыни, да тут же столько воды, что хоть поселение ставь, обогатятся, продавая это втридорога.  
Только вот никакого поселения тут и рядом не будет, Рену это ни к чему.  
Он сбавляет скорость, и теперь они скорее скользят по воздуху, замедляясь.  
А затем перед ними появляется подобие замка, распластавшегося по скале. Он одновременно и уродливый, лишенный привычных очертаний человеческих жилищ, но и красивый.  
Вблизи видно, что он действительно сделан из камня, кто-то приложил много сил, чтобы выдолбить внутри все эти коридоры, по одному из которых они скользят.  
Кары.  
Там, где они приземляются, есть и другие кары — не такие новенькие, но и не то барахло, на котором обычно возят людей в городках. Даже в Нар-Шадда были куда потрепаннее.  
И спидеры — настоящие спидеры.  
Воу. Да это целая база.  
Рей видит очертания человека, машущего им. Их встречают?  
Рен отключает двигатель и поворачивается к Рей.  
— Никаких вопросов.  
Ну... ладно. Нет, у нее уже набралось два десятка, но раз уж он требует...  
Он выходит первым, даже не думая притрагиваться к сейберу на поясе, обходит кар и открывает дверцу для Рей. Надо же, как помпезно. Впервые.  
Рей, озадаченно нахмурившись, подает руку, потому что... а вдруг их встречает Бен Соло?  
Нет, увы, это рыжий мужчина, комплекцией куда меньше Рена, с удивительно напряженным лицом.  
— Сноук не ожидал вас.  
Сноук? Новое имя, видимо, очень важное для Рена, потому что тот вытягивается, тоже напрягаясь. Даже лицо меняется — из привычного безразличия к какому-то остервенению, почти злобе.  
— Возникли проблемы. Идем, — это предназначается уже Рей.  
Рыжеволосый мужчина даже и не думает кланяться ей или что-то такое, хотя он должен знать, кого с собой притащил Рен. Хм.  
Это попахивает каким-то... заговором.  
— Кто это был? — спрашивает она у Рена шепотом, стоит им свернуть за поворот. Коридор тесный и напоминает кишку животного, тонкие линии световых панелей на потолке искажают тени, делая их сюрреалистично рваными и сильными.  
— Что я сказал насчет вопросов? — обрывает ее Рен.  
Ну ладно.  
— А кто тогда такой Сноук?  
Неужели он считает ее за дурочку? Втянул в переворот власти и отказывается делиться информацией?  
— Тихо, — Рен больно сжимает ее плечо. — Не произноси это имя вслух. Никогда.  
Кровь пустыни, да что с ним такое...  
Ему будто хвост прищемили.  
— Нам сюда.  
Это покои, довольно просторные, с низкими потолками, но ощущение пространства тут есть. В глубине за тяжелым пологом здоровенная кровать, по стенам расползлась целая сеть мелких углублений, в каждом из которых стоят за стеклом какие-то вещи. Письменный стол со стулом кажутся слегка неуместными в этом месте, а вот низенький столик и подушки, разложенные явно для того, чтобы там сидеть, уже куда лучше.  
— Тут есть уборная? — ее организм прекрасно знает, когда можно отпроситься.  
— Да, — Рен подходит к одной из стен — вроде самая обычная стена, ничего такого — и касается выступа ладонью. Под пальцами мерцает синева, а затем перегородка бесшумно сдвигается.  
Ого.  
Отсюда вообще не сбежать, разве что отрезать ему руку и надеяться, что с мертвечиной панели управления сработают.  
— Располагайся как дома. Ничего не трогай.  
Ну да. Абсолютно взаимоисключающие предложения.  
Ладно. Сначала туалет, а потом она что-нибудь придумает.

***

Рена нет, когда она возвращается обратно. Перегородка сдвинута в сторону, но стоит Рей перешагнуть порог, как она возвращается на свое место, делаясь прежней стеной.  
Панель под пальцами молчит. Да уж, отлично. Она тут заперта.  
Рей проходится по комнате раза три, с каждым разом замирая над столом на большее время. Сперва она прислушивается к каждому звуку, но потом успокаивается. Может, Рена еще долго не будет.  
Шанс порыться в вещах есть.  
Стол — какая досада! — заперт, выложенные на нем в стопку голопады молчат, не собираясь повиноваться ее отпечаткам. Ну и... пустыня с ними.  
Рей идет дальше, к кровати, пробует рукой — твердая, все равно что на голом камне спать. Под подушкой еще один голопад, включается сразу же, видно, что на нем настроен публичный доступ.  
Пару секунд Рей остолбенело пялится в экран, на котором двое людей занимаются сексом, причем таким, что не входит в категорию — нормальный секс для пар. Кляп, наручи и плетка? Фуууу.  
Почему этот голопад тут, до нее доходит быстро, и она сует его под подушку, отключив. А потом еще вытирает пальцы о покрывало. На всякий случай.  
Еще раз фу.  
Впрочем, кто бы сомневался во вкусах Рена.  
Шкаф с одеждой — тоже не требует никаких отпечатков — одинаковой, черной. Ну хоть чистой.  
Но настоящее сокровище находится в углублениях.  
За стеклом оружие — какие-то раритетные бластеры, с виду просто доисторические, другие вещи, но самое важное — дальше.  
Книги.  
Книги!  
Рей пробует продавить стекло, не каждое поддается, но несколько окошек доступны.  
Сказки. Сборник стихов. Какой-то толстый роман, весь в закладках, с названием Сага о Скайуокерах.  
С первой страницы выпадает голокарточка с красивой темноволосой женщиной в синем платье и со звездами в волосах.  
Падме — сияет голонадпись.  
Ого, это Падме Амидала. История о ее несчастной любви входила в список подходящего чтения, но в приюте им давали тонкую брошюрку, а тут здоровенная книга.  
Рей хватает ее и идет к подушкам, разбросанным у низенького столика.  
Теперь Рен может хоть вообще не являться сюда. Ей плевать. У нее есть книга.

***

Рена нет долго. Рей успевает дочитать до поездки Падме и Анакина на Набу, когда шумит дверь, отодвигаясь.  
У нее замлела задница и почти отнялись ноги, но Рей пошевелиться не могла толком, поглощенная историей их любви.  
Запоздало она понимает, что надо бы хотя бы спрятать книгу куда-нибудь побыстрее, пока ей не свернули шею за подобное, но Рен устало бредет по направлению в ванную комнату, даже не глянув в ее сторону.  
Кажется, его только что... кхм...  
Рен является минут через десять, лицо блестит от воды, волосы тоже мокрые. Одежда другая, попроще, хотя все равно черная.  
— Ты голодна? — он замечает, что Рей, скрючившись, буквально лежит на столике. Книга в надежном месте, под майкой, углом врезается в живот.  
— Да. Все в порядке?  
Очевидно же, что нет. Ну ей вроде как и плевать, но с другой стороны надо вести себя осторожно. И думать о безопасных вещах. Вроде порно на голопаде под подушкой.  
У Рена снова розовеют уши.  
— Хватит читать мои мысли! — Рей концентрируется на этом воспоминании. Плетка. Большой член. Стоны.  
Чего еще ему надо, чтобы отучиться делать это? Ну? Представить себя на месте той женщины, чтобы его наизнанку вывернуло?  
— Хватит думать о таком! И лезть в мои вещи! — воу, Рена прорвало. Даже дважды.  
— Ты запер меня наедине со своими порновещичками, что еще мне было делать?! — к чести Рена кроме этой весьма компроматной записи на голопаде ничего подобного в комнате больше нет. Ни рабынь по шкафам, ни всяких плеток. Хотя... если этот шкаф спрятан так же, как и туалетная комната...  
Она следит за тем, как нервно он проходится по комнате, оглядывая, не влезла ли она во что-то еще.  
На отсутствие книги внимания не обращает, зато вот успокаивается, когда понимает, что в запертый стол Рей не полезла.  
— И долго мы тут пробудем?  
Рену нужен был шлем.  
— Надеюсь, нет. Если бы кто-то не украл мои вещи, не пришлось бы делать крюк, чтобы заезжать сюда.  
О, теперь она во всем виновата.  
Голос, несущийся из ниоткуда, заставляет ее вздрогнуть.  
Это жуткий, сухой голос, в котором мало осталось от человеческого.  
— Кайло? — вещает он из ниоткуда. Нет, со стола, кажется, несется оттуда. Кайло, что еще за кайло? — Приведи девочку ко мне, как можно скорее. Ты понял?  
— Да, Верховный Лидер, — на Рене — которого, оказывается, зовут Кайло — лица нет. — Я приведу ее немедленно.  
Голос гаснет, от него остаются только отголоски в голове. Настойчивые, будто чей-то приказ.  
— Рей? — Рен в две секунды оказывается рядом, поднимая ее под мышки и ставя рядом с собой. Книга сползает ниже, но держится чисто на честном слове. И прохудившейся резинке штанов. — Запомни все, что я тебе скажу. Не думай. Вообще не думай, поняла?  
Это... к чему?  
— Если хочешь выйти отсюда со своими мозгами в голове, не думай ни о чем.

***

Сноук похож на монстра. На Тень. Изгрызенное шрамами и язвами лицо, серо-черное, будто он долго жил снаружи, без защиты щитов, под радиационными солнцами. Тонкие когтистые руки под золотым одеянием, больше подходящим для другого места, непомерно длинный, в два человеческих роста. Он явно реликт другой эпохи, что отчаянно сражалась за выживание сразу после катастрофы. Удивительно, как еще не рассыпался от древности.  
— Подойди ко мне, дитя, — он подзывает к себе Рей, но требуется почти пинок Рена, чтобы заставить ее шелохнуться.  
Он жуткий. Просто кошмар.  
Костлявая ладонь ложится на лоб, и в виски колет, да так сильно, будто кто-то туда иглы загнать собрался.  
Самоконтроль, так говорил Рен? Не думать ни о чем.  
Проще сказать, чем сделать, что-то всегда есть, остается на поверхности, даже если отчаянно прячешь самое сокровенное вглубь. Пусть там будет... то, что не жалко.  
Свет. Песок. Тонкая тень, пляшущая у самых ног.  
 _не бойся, мы вернемся за тобой  
слышишь, мы вернемся за тобой_  
Небо накрывает черная фигура удаляющегося корабля.  
— Надо же, как интересно, — голос Сноука не только снаружи, но и в голове, отдается вибрацией в костях, застрял под черепной коробкой. — Ты помнишь свое имя?  
— Н-н-нет, — ее собственный голос кажется таким жалким. Тихим. И вообще, не факт, что она это говорит. Может, только кажется. Язык в горле не ворочается ведь, раздулся и застрял намертво.  
— Ты хочешь убить Бена Соло?  
— Д-д-да, — отчаянно хочет. Это почти правда, это та правда, которую легко выдрать из себя, даже если она состоит из лжи. Она хочет свободы. Она хочет жить. Она хочет... кого-то, кто будет ее любить.  
— В ней слишком много слабостей, Кайло. Она не справится.  
— Нет, Учитель. Я клянусь своей жизнью, что она справится, — давление на разум слегка стихает, и Рей в состоянии вздохнуть. И повернуть шею в сторону Рена, наблюдая за тем, как его силуэт то расплывается, то заново собирается в подобие человека. Сдержанного, но уже треснувшего по швам. Потому что это в нем слишком много всего. Не в ней.  
И это он боится не справиться.  
Он боится не достичь высот Дарта Вейдера.  
Он боится не стать таким, как Анакин Скайуокер, он боится потерять свою любовь, он...  
Мыслей так много, но они не лезут в ее голову, они вовне, они собрались в клубок и застряли в чужой голове, и Рей может их читать.  
Но как?!  
Она кое-как поворачивается к Сноуку, понимая, что возможно это ее единственный шанс, и успевает ухватиться за одну...  
Он хочет уничтожить Императора и занять его место.  
Понимает ли он, что она делает?  
Рей вздрагивает, складываясь пополам, пытаясь избежать его рук и взгляда, пронизывающего насквозь, и книга падает на пол, раскрываясь там, где была закладка.  
Падме. Какая ирония.  
Этого достаточно, чтобы все закончилось.  
Сноук отпускает ее и смотрит на книгу, как и Рен, как и сама она.  
Падме.  
Рей наклоняется за книгой и прижимает ее к груди. Наваждение прошло, и боль вместе с ним. Остается только слабая пульсация в висках.  
— Ты даешь ей читать эти книги? — вопрос явно для Рена. А он и не в курсе, что она взяла его вещь. — Ну ладно. Прочти до конца, дитя, и ты поймешь, почему нужно его уничтожить.  
Уничтожить?  
— Бена Соло, — весь мир, похоже, вертится вокруг этого человека. Что же, во имя пустыни, он сделал или сделает?

***

С книгой Рей не расстается даже ночью, когда Рен поднимает ее из-за столика и несет в постель. На удивление та не очень такая уж и твердая. Похожая на Рена. Здесь все похоже на него. Мрачное, застывшее в неестественном покое, но уже словно треснувшее.  
И изнутри растет что-то другое.  
— Прости, — она скорее слышит это, чем видит, и вообще это напоминает начало сна. Рука проходится по ее волосам. — Я не хотел, чтобы тебе было больно.  
Вот оно.  
Одна из трещин, сочащаяся светом. Она ширится, поглощая Рей, затягивает в кошмар, где света так много, что глазам больно. Всему телу больно, будто оно попало под смертельно опасные лучи солнц.  
Тень лишь одна, черный силуэт, такой большой, что в нем можно укрыться.  
Бен, Рей точно знает, что это должен быть он. Тянется к нему, загребая руками слепящую пустоту, ползет, карабкаясь вверх и падая в никуда, но когда он оборачивается на ее зов, у него другое лицо.  
Это Кайло Рен. 


	3. Chapter 3

— Нет! — она подрывается в постели, барахтается, раскидывая руками, все еще будто ищет, за что бы уцепиться, и ей везет. Что-то большое, сильное само лезет под ладони, обнимая, укутывая в свое тепло. — Нет! — до Рей доходит, что это. Кто это.   
Рен делает вид, что это все нормально, но это не так. Потому что не он должен быть тут. Не он должен обнимать ее и успокаивать после кошмара. Не он, но в голове впервые за все время мелькает мысль о том, что она бы хотела этого.   
Вот же... Вот дерьмо!   
Рей отшатывается от него, рвется прочь, понимая, что лучше свалится с кровати, переломает себе ноги и шею, чем допустит еще одну секунду близости.   
Потому что так быть не должно. Она не влюбится в этого негодяя и не разобьет себе сердце. Ни за что не позволит такого.   
— Не трогай меня! — оскаливается она. — Убери свои руки! — одна ночь, может, пару-тройку дней ничего не решат.   
Она не Падме. Она не сможет так жить.   
— Все в порядке, — продолжает твердить Рен, пытаясь обхватить ее своими ручищами и вернуть обратно в тесную жаркую клетку. — Все хорошо. Это пройдет. Сноук всегда так действует, и нужно время, чтобы восстановиться...  
Он думает, она просто боится Сноука. Вот что. Нет, от этого человека — человек ли он вообще теперь? — Рей тоже не по себе, но она, пожалуй, предпочла бы еще с десяток таких разговоров с иглами в голове, чем Рена. И его общение. И руки. И вот эти фальшивые заверения, что все будет хорошо.   
Нет, не будет. Никогда.   
— Я хочу уехать отсюда. Пожалуйста, — Рей отползает на самый край гигантской постели и спускает ноги на пол. Она лучше поспит на подушках у столика. Или вообще где угодно. На голой земле снаружи в пещере. — Прямо сейчас. Я хочу к Бену!   
Она разберется с ним позже. Теперь, когда это имя перестало быть таким... страшным, таким всесильным, она будет в состоянии посмотреть Бену в глаза. И решить, убьет она его или нет.   
Вернее... попытается или нет, потому что если он будет таким же сильным, как и Рен, да еще и мысли прочтет, она в мгновение ока окажется выставленной на радиационный свет солнц.   
Рен явно не понимает, что с ней такое. То ли в темноте и без зрительного контакта в голову не влезешь и мысли не узнаешь, то ли он натыкается на полный сумбур. Вот почему так и ведет себя.   
Ее болтает из стороны в сторону, но она все же добирается до заветных подушек и валится на них. Ведет рукой по столу, нащупывая острый угол книги, но натыкается на лампу, и та вспыхивает мягким синим светом. Крошечный островок спасения среди этой кутерьмы.   
Самое время, чтобы почитать, да?   
Чтобы успокоиться, Рей так и делает. Сперва просто раскрывает книгу наугад и водит пальцем по страницам, не в силах сосредоточиться на буквах, но со временем ее отпускает.   
Рен, поворочавшись, затихает в постели, но вряд ли спит. Дыхание спящего человека она теперь отличит. Нет, он просто молчит, наверняка наблюдая за нею из темноты.   
Спокойствие. Самоконтроль, так он говорил?   
Это, может, просто полный бред, сказанный, чтобы она отстала, но нет. Самоконтроль — это очень важно. И она постарается сделать так, чтобы больше никто не влез ей в мозги.   
Ни Рен, ни Бен Соло, ни кто-то еще.   
Свобода — это не только возможность сбежать куда-нибудь в самый уголок пустыни, давиться песком и ждать, когда же за тобой придут. Это мысли, только твои личные. И ничьи больше. 

"... Она была из тех женщин, что привлекали своей красотой сразу же, стоило ее увидеть, но лучшее в Падме был ее острый ум и терпение. И умение просчитывать наперед."   
Как странно. Почему тогда история заканчивается ее гибелью от рук предателей Империи? Почему она не смогла предугадать этого? Понять, что за нею, как и за ее двумя еще не рожденными детьми охотятся? Как мог Анакин упустить это? Он ведь был великим джедаем. И уж точно мог что-то сделать...   
Рей отводит взгляд от книги и смотрит в темноту. Спросить Рена? А что он, в конце концов, может знать об этом. Нет, этот разговор она прибережет для Бена Соло. Его история происходит из этой самой книги, затерявшейся на полках у наемника, пусть каким-то неизвестным образом и связанного с родом Скайуокеров.   
Да. Она разберется во всем. Нужно только научиться самоконтролю. Терпение и самоконтроль, и возможно она тоже сможет играть в эту смертельную игру.

***

Рен будит ее, аккуратно толкая в плечо. Он уже полностью одет в излюбленное черное, пальцы в черных перчатках касаются ее кожи, не оставляя тепла. Будто не человек, а камень.   
Рей смаргивает — она так и заснула за чтением — и зевает, поднимаясь на ноги.   
— Мы уезжаем прямо сейчас, — голос Рена вернулся к исходному состоянию, никакого сочувствия или толики интереса, она будто обуза для него. — Освежись, если надо.   
Конечно, надо.   
Если выглядит она так, как и чувствует себя, то тут простым продиранием глаз не обойдешься.   
— Ванная открыта, — он указывает назад, где виднеется приоткрытая дверь. — Я пока пойду разберусь с каром.   
И все. Он заворачивается и уходит, не проронив больше ни слова.   
Ну и отлично. Чего ей обижаться?!   
Но почему-то это вот именно как-то так.   
Обидно.   
Утешая себя тем, что ей не очень-то и хотелось больше общаться с таким засранцем, Рей приводит себя в порядок, даже моет голову в раковине, предназначенной для рук, хотя ей-то не на что жаловаться.   
В приюте вода была редкостью. А тут у них целое подземное озеро под боком. Переживут.   
Кое-как она стягивает сырые волосы на затылке — какое счастье, что они короткие, она не из тех девушек, что гордились больше всего своими косами по колено, как у Леи Органа — и занюхивает майку.   
Фу. Похоже, придется или ехать с мокрыми пятнами под мышками, или можно воспользоваться чужим гардеробом.   
Это так себе идея, особенно учитывая ее отношение к Рену, но... другой нет.  
Он переживет потерю одной из своих маек. И она переживет. Еще как.

***

Чтобы Рен не заметил, Рей укутывается по нос в свое шуршащее неоновое покрывало и сидит тихо, прижав к коленям книгу.   
Следовало оставить ее там, где взяла. Ага.   
Он тоже ее замечает. Задумчиво хмыкает, врубая двигатели, и через мгновение кар мягко дрожит, поднимаясь над землей.   
— Не успела дочитать?   
Краем глаза Рей видит какое-то мельтешение справа, там из одной из пещер выныривает взволнованный человек, тот самый, которого она уже видела, с рыжими волосами. Он машет руками, явно требуя, чтобы Рен заглушил кар.   
А тот перещелкивает тумблером, и поверх машины наползает розоватый щит. Их швыряет вверх, над нижним ярусом кружевных скал, оставляя человека далеко позади. Отлично.   
Это выглядит так, будто они сбегают. Они сбегают?   
Рен все еще посматривает на нее, переключая скорости на поворотах — вывезти их отсюда не так-то легко.   
— Нет. А что? — если он отберет у нее еще и книгу, она снова поколотит его.   
— Ничего, — Рен пожимает плечами. — Просто это... не самое веселое чтиво. Но хотя бы правдивое.   
— Что? — Рей забывает и о том, что за ними возможно погонятся, и о Сноуке, и о Бене Соло. — Настоящее? То есть истории различаются!   
— Ага, — еще одна встряска, и они уже над скалами, на залитой светом солнц равнине, щит слабо потрескивает, реагируя на повышенный фон. — Но не в лучшую сторону.   
— Не в лучшую? — куда уж хуже, Падме убили предатели Империи, ее детей украли и спрятали в какой-то помойке, даже не в приюте, а самому Анакину отрубили ноги и руки и оставили умирать на склоне горы, медленно обугливаться в лавовых потоках. Он там сошел с ума, стал безумным, ну вот как-то так. — Что случилось?   
— А ты не хочешь дочитать сама? Чтобы составить свое мнение обо всем. Потому что это не одна из сказок о чистеньком сияющем Добре, побеждающем гнилое насквозь Зло.   
Рей мнется — желание узнать все здесь и сейчас велико, но, может, ей и в самом деле следует составить собственное мнение, а не полагаться на наемника, чья мораль вообще далека от понятия добро и зло.   
— Ладно, — она морщит нос. — Никаких спойлеров.   
— Никаких спойлеров, — кивает в ответ Рен, пока она прижимает книгу к груди. — Тебе идет моя одежда.   
Что?! Но как он... Ох пустыня, накидка сползла, открыв чужую майку, которая на Рей выглядит скорее как платье.   
— Нет! — Рей отбивается от самой мысли, что это правда. Но Рена ее жалким лепетом не переубедить.   
— Да.

***

Пустыню они пересекают быстро — Рей все это время пытается читать, и слова жгут не хуже игл во время пытки Сноука. Правдивые и жестокие слова.   
Анакин, как оказывается, был не таким уж и героем. Но Рей почему-то его жалко. Потому что он так же искал свободы. Для себя, для своей матери — они были рабами, имуществом, которым можно было распоряжаться, как угодно. Для любви — Падме не хотела, чтобы кто-то знал о их чувствах.   
Он был джедаем, монахом, а она сенатором.   
И так история любви, от которой сладко ныло под ложечкой, превратилась в настоящую пытку. В агонию двух разлученных сердец.   
— Все, — Рей захлопывает книгу. Это только середина, а она уже больше не может.   
И вовремя, потому что пустыню сменяют очертания гигантского города, виднеющегося вдали.   
Он золотой под лучами солнц, блестит шпилями, такой красивый, что его не портит даже конец света.   
Корусант. Империя.   
И Бен Соло там же.   
Рей невольно проводит рукой по волосам. Они подсохли, но из-за тугих жгутов будут лезть во все стороны. Кошмар.   
Ей должно быть все равно до того, какой он ее увидит, но все же почему-то подспудно хочется, чтобы ее хотя бы не посчитали никчемной уродиной.   
— Что, страшно? — а Рен не так далек от правды.   
— Нет! Совсем нет. Чего мне бояться, — Рей вскидывает подбородок и старается выглядеть спокойной, хотя зубы слегка стучат. — Я просто должна прийти туда, выдержать еще одну мысленную пытку и каким-то чудесным образом убить Императора. Это же так просто!   
— Ну... — Рен хмыкает, и кар снижается, послушный движениям рук. — Если так воспринимать, то да, легче, чем раздавить мелкого скорпиона под ногами. Ничего. Ты справишься, Рей. Я в тебя верю, — он говорит так, будто они оба давние заговорщики, повязанные не только одной тайной, но и множеством других секретов, словно друзья или даже больше.   
Хотя все это ложь. Сноук приказал ему найти того, кто убьет Бена Соло. И выбор пал на новую невесту. И Рен — всего лишь послушная марионетка своего хозяина. Его свобода такая же мнимая, как и ее, если она выберет другую сторону и останется жить во дворце. В золоченой клетке.   
— Не надо. Не надо меня подбадривать. Лучше скажи, как я должна его убить. М-м-м? Ты мне дашь оружие? Яд? Или мне придется нападать на него спящего?  
— Это позже. Главное, добраться до дворца. Я свяжусь с тобой и помогу. А сейчас сосредоточься. Очисти разум. И выброси все лишнее из головы.   
Хороший совет.   
Тем более, что они уже близко к громадному куполу, накрывшему Корусант.   
Купол куда сильнее, чем тот, что стоял над Нар-Шадда, возможно под ним можно дышать свободно, без масок. Без трещин и заплат. Внизу серебрятся длинные линии водных каналов, стягивающихся в узел к самому центру.   
И дома здесь другие, не низкие, приземистые постройки застав, не налепившиеся один на другого шаткие конструкции трущоб Нар-Шадда.   
Здесь красиво. Так красиво, что дух захватывает.   
При вхождении в купол Рен тормозит кар, и по поверхности стекла ползут синие полосы.   
— Уровень радиации выше среднего. Пройдите процедуру обеззараживания, — оживает передатчик. — Назовите ваш код. Какова цель прибытия в Корусант?   
Рен не хитрит, диктует нужные цифры, для Рей не имеющие никакого значения, а затем так просто и объявляет:  
— Произвожу перевозку особо ценного гражданина Корусанта. Рей Соло. Женщина.   
Ну, вот и все.   
Она ведь теперь Рей Соло. С таким именем никуда не убежишь. Женщина ты или... кто угодно.   
— Все хорошо, — Рен то ли ее пытается успокоить, то ли убеждает невидимую охрану. И через мгновение голос подтверждает, зачитывает краткую инструкцию, и в щите появляется узкая щель. Достаточная для того, чтобы их кар попал внутрь.   
Нет. Ничего не хорошо.   
Город ослепительно красив. А ей страшно. До смерти.   
Бен Соло все поймет. Ему даже читать мысли не придется.   
Он просто поймет.

***

Они добираются до центральной башни, такой яркой, что глаза приходится отвести, чтобы не ослепнуть от золота и украшений.   
Отсюда видна неоднородность оболочки — это еще один щит, внутренний. И внутри просвечивают ярусы с зеленью садов и парков, где передвигаются крошечные фигурки людей. Жилые помещения.   
Это целый город внутри города.   
Рен снижается, ныряет в один из тоннелей улья, предназначенный для всего одного кара. И останавливается, когда они прибывают на стоянку, где полно таких вот каров, новеньких, красивых.   
Он глушит двигатели и поворачивается к Рей.   
— На этом мы пока распрощаемся, — кажется, будто он хочет сказать еще что-то, сделать что-то, это видно по тому, как он нетерпеливо жует губу. — Как я уже говорил, самоконтроль, Рей. И у тебя все получится.   
— Стоп, а как же... а ты ведь... — нет, он не может оставить ее тут! — Но мы ведь условились...  
Рен открывает дверцу, вылезает наружу, пока она дергает за ремни, не в силах выпутаться из них без посторонней помощи.   
— Береги книгу, — добавляет он, глядя на нее сверху вниз. Его взгляд, черный, непроницаемый, так и впился в нее, будто хочет прочесть мысли напоследок. Но уже не может. — Она одна осталась. Это семейная реликвия. Хорошо?   
— Нет... — это слишком рано, слишком внезапно. А чего она хотела? Думала, у них будет еще пару таких вот дней, ночей, когда она будет его ненавидеть, а он ее поддразнивать, задевать своими насмешками, но потом успокаивать и говорить, что она справится со всем?   
Дверь закрывается, оставляя ее наедине с собой. Темный силуэт движется в сторону, и как ни верти головой, через пару секунд Рей его больше не видит.   
Она осталась одна.   
Хотя бы руки свободны, и Рей тянется к панели, пытаясь освободить себя.   
— Госпожа Рей? — это голос не человека. Дроида. И их много. Боже, за ней выехала целая армия дроидов, таких же золотых, как и сама башня Корусанта. — Позвольте нам помочь вам.   
Они окружают кар, вытаскивают ее наружу, разглядывая, что-то бормоча себе под нос на их диалекте, хорошо, что книгу из рук не выдирают.   
— Проследуйте за нами, Госпожа Рей. Вот сюда. Сейчас мы вам все расскажем и покажем.

***

Она надеялась, что со всем будет покончено сразу. Но ее маринуют ожиданием. Сперва чистка тела от радиации, купания, массажи — дроидам не нравится загар, кажется, здесь это первый признак уродства, и они долго подбирают правильный состав мазей, чтобы убрать его безболезненно, но быстро.   
А потом ее заводят в целые покои, где полно белого, с вкраплением золота и синевы.   
Изящная мебель, прозрачная плитка под ногами с эффектом морского дна, где среди растений шныряют мелкие рыбки, и Рэй понятия не имеет, настоящие они или это только голоэкран и что из этого дороже.   
Понятно только то, что к ее приезду готовились. Во всех комнатах нет ни пылинки, все сверкает чистотой и уже кажется обжитым.   
Над кроватью в спальне — эта кровать не уступает той, что была у Рена, а в приюте такого размера и комнату еще следовало поискать — висит портрет Анакина и Падме.   
Он стоит за ее спиной, словно рыцарь на страже своей Императрицы. А она, в отличие от его тяжелой брони, в легком радужном одеянии, практически спадающем с обнаженных плеч. В волосах у нее звездчатая корона, и выглядит она... не влюбленной дурочкой, которую обманули предатели. В ее взгляде светится острый ум.   
— Мы поможем вам выбрать наряд для встречи с мужем, Госпожа, — дроиды не оставляют ее даже на минуту.   
Рей кладет книгу на полку, где стоят и другие — пустыня, это целое сокровище! — и указывает пальцем на Падме.   
— Если вы меня сейчас и изуродуете, то я хочу быть как она.   
Это придаст ей смелости.   
Терпение и самоконтроль — она со всем справится.

***

Первой Рей видит Лею Органа-Соло. Ту самую, что мать Императора.   
Невысокая женщина чем-то неуловимо напоминает Падме, а еще так же, как и ее мать, носит затейливо сплетенные на затылке косы. Одета она обманчиво просто, но эта ткань куда дороже, чем то платье, что выдали Рей дроиды.   
Нужно поклониться ей? Сделать реверанс? Что?   
Рей застывает, понимая, что сейчас провалится, и это возможно будет стоить ей встречи с Беном Соло, но та сама, заметив ее, идет навстречу.   
Никаких поклонов, ничего такого. Лея просто тянется к ней и забирает ладони Рей в свои.   
— Бедная девочка, — она не фальшивит, не притворяется. И даже не сдерживает своего негодования. — Ему не следовало так поступать с тобой, но я, боюсь, была не в силах сделать что-то. Мы даже не знали, где ты. Надеюсь, ты не сильно испугалась, эти, — и она качает головой в сторону золотых дроидов, — кого угодно сведут с ума. Я очень хочу, чтобы тебе все понравилось. Очень. И... мой сын тоже.   
Вот как.   
— Пойдем. Я помогу тебе. Можешь не смотреть на них всех, они больше тебя напуганы. Бен знает, как заставить их всех нервничать, маленький засранец.   
Рей хмыкает, не в силах подавить смешок. Чтобы назвать Императора засранцем... Нужно быть вот такой, как Лея.   
Они так и идут вместе с Леей под руку, преследуемые целым отрядом дроидов, в следующий зал.  
Здесь полно людей, в дорогой одежде, и душно, не протолкнуться. Перед матерью Императора расступаются, но Рей со своего места все равно не может разглядеть Бена Соло.   
Белое пятно — или это от нервов у нее перед глазами все расплывается?   
— Не нервничай, — шепчет ей на ухо Лея, и только тогда Рей замечает, что вцепилась ей в руку так, что там видны следы от ногтей. — Просто не давай ему спуску, и все будет хорошо.  
Не давать спуску?   
Сложно понять, о чем это она.   
Они все ближе и ближе, и несмотря на то, что Рей выбрала самое легкое и удобное платье, белое, все внутренности свело в узел и ноги заплетаются.   
Если она свалится вот тут, когда на нее уставились сотни пар глаз, будет просто замечательно.   
Теперь он смутно похож на кого-то, высокий, широкоплечий, тоже весь в белом, единственное черное пятно — корона на густых темных волосах.   
Рей опускает глаза и сосредотачивается на своих ногах для последнего рывка.   
— Госпожа Лея Органа-Соло и Госпожа Рей Соло, — слышится чужой голос откуда-то издалека, а затем все затихает.   
Больше ни звука. Ни смешка, ни шепотка, ни шарканья шагов.   
Лея сжимает ее запястье, подбадривая, а затем отходит.   
Сперва Рей видит сапоги. Затем белые штаны, тунику, плотную, напоминающую доспех, скользит взглядом выше и выше, но потихоньку. Собирая остатки самоконтроля вместе, чтобы выстоять против чужого взгляда. Подбородок, длинный нос, колючие черные глаза, такие знакомые, и вьющиеся кудри, свободно падающие на плечи.   
— Что?! — она не в силах сдержать вздоха. Вся защита разлетается тут же, потому что на нее смотрит, в упор, почти враждебно Кайло Рен.   
Это он, точно он.   
Но... Почему... Что это все...   
Рей отступает назад, даже не замечая этого, и, наступив на подол собственного платья, падает на колени.   
— Рей, — это голос Леи, единственный нарушающий вязкую тишину. — Позволь я...   
Рен — Бен Соло — взмахивает рукой, приказывая ей замолчать, и сам спускается с возвышения к Рей.   
Он протягивает ей руку — Рей может поклясться, что она такая же теплая, как и сегодня утром, и помогает подняться. Молча, будто не знает ее, будто они совершенно чужие. Или если это все было задумано им с самого начала.   
Бен доводит ее до кресла, расположенного по правую руку от своего трона. Слева сидит Лея, поджав губы и расстроенно глядя на своего сына.   
Рей даже не садится, плюхается на сидение, потому что ноги совсем не держат, отсюда виден весь зал, все люди, что все еще уставились на нее в немом вопросе.   
Постепенно они отмирают, больше не напоминая статуи. И начинают шептаться, обсуждая ее.   
Рей сглатывает и поворачивает голову в сторону Бена.   
В его лице ничего не меняется, он все то же воплощение неприязни к собравшимся тут. Но это точно он.   
Те же родинки на лице.   
Во что, во имя пустыни, он втянул ее?   
Зачем ему просить убивать себя же...   
Бен взмахивает рукой, и зал заполняет тихая, приятная музыка, все выстроившиеся по обеим сторонам люди, смешиваются, расходятся.   
Да, они все еще поглядывают в сторону возвышения, где сидит Император и Рей, но осторожно, словно надеясь, что их не заметят.   
— Я... — ей следует молчать, пока этот кошмар не закончится, и они не останутся наедине, но тогда... О пустыня, Рей тут же отгоняет эту мысль. Лучше здесь и сейчас. — Я не ожидала увидеть тебя здесь.   
Тебя. Она и сама не понимает, что говорит с ним так, будто они ровня. С Реном они были ровней, вот и все.   
Лея одобрительно хмыкает со своего места, ей нравится смелость Рей, а вот Бен очень и очень недоволен.   
Уж не тем ли, как фривольно она с ним говорит?  
— Так рано, — Рей поправляется, и в его взгляде что-то меняется, еле уловимое. Больше похожее на облегчение, чем на новую порцию осуждения. — Я думала, у меня будет больше времени в запасе, чтобы обдумать все.   
О, она ходит по очень тонкой кромке зыбучего песка.   
— Нет. В самый раз, чтобы ты начала соображать, — он говорит, и это тот же самый голос. Абсолютно. Вплоть до самых мельчайших интонаций.   
Отлично. Соображать. Ну что ж, похоже ей и в самом деле придется начать думать.   
— Бен, у меня для тебя сюрприз, — Лея снова отрывает его от разглядывания Рей. — Я позвала сюда Люка, ты же не против? Ему нужно увидеть будущую Императрицу.   
Люка? Люка Скайуокера? Того самого Люка последнего джедая?!  
Бен, кажется, настолько не рад, насколько это вообще возможно, но он даже не успевает возразить, когда двери снова открываются, впуская внутрь невысокого мужчину с седыми волосами и аккуратной бородкой. Он закутан в серое, по сравнению со всеми вычурными нарядами, простое одеяние. Но его взгляд, синий как настоящая вода, острый. И сразу же устремляется к Рей.   
Бен поднимается — настолько быстро, насколько возможно, закрывая собой ту.   
Он делает вид, что помогает ей подняться, держа ее за руку, обнимая за талию. На мгновение он так близко, что она слышит, как бьется его сердце под белой туникой.   
И его шепот, такой тихий:  
— Вспомни, чему я тебя учил, Рей.   
Он отстраняется секундой позже, лишая ее тепла его тела, и защиты.   
Они снова смотрят на нее. Все — и собравшиеся люди, и Лея, и Люк. Люк пристальней всех, виски колет от боли, как тогда, когда ее разум пытался вскрыть словно песчаного моллюска Сноук.   
Но теперь она готова. 


	4. Chapter 4

_смотри на меня_  
Его взгляд, искрящийся чистой синевой неба, вонзается в висок. Остро, резко, совсем не так, как пытался сделать тот жуткий старик Сноук — глаза Люка все равно что тонкая игла.  
Вспарывающая ментальную защиту, выстроенную с таким трудом за те ничтожные десять секунд, что выторговал ей Бен Соло.   
Рей сглатывает, чуть шатаясь, но держится изо всех сил.   
_там ничего нет, не на что смотреть, отстаньте от меня, там ничего..._  
И снова ощущение, будто кто-то быстро копается в разуме, выхватывая те кусочки, что лежат на поверхности, отбрасывает и просеивает дальше в поисках чего-то особенного. Особенного для кого? Для нее?   
Из общего вороха воспоминаний выскальзывают силуэты на песке : _мы вернемся, детка, мы обязательно вернемся за тобой_ — лишенные лиц, потому что она ничего не помнит, затем долгие однообразные годы в приюте, скучные лекции по домоводству, муштра, Платт, избивающий ее за попытки сбежать. Мелькают ворохом, тая за ненадобностью.   
Все это, конечно, не так увлекательно, как то, что было потом. Когда она...   
Рей отчаянно пытается укрыть его, спрятать, вернуть в темноту, где ему самое место — то самое воспоминание, где она целовала Кайло, сидя на нем верхом, почти раздетая, но поздно.   
Яркая картинка застывает перед глазами и со стороны выглядит совсем не так, как Рей тогда казалось.   
Она ведь должна была ненавидеть Рена в тот момент. Она злилась, так злилась, но теперь замечает, что сама жадно вцепилась в его хламиду, не оторвать пальцы, сама потянулась навстречу, требуя большего.   
Это не просто их общая тайна, сговор, это ее личный секрет, темный и грязный, постыдный.   
О нет...   
_хватит!_  
Это нельзя контролировать, это рвется изнутри, подпитываемое гневом и стыдом, оттого, что за нею подглядывают, в то время, как она почти раздета и хочет того, что не входит в основную программу хорошей жены. Оттого, что она хочет его, пусть и не признается.   
В ушах глухо звенит, но чужой нажим на разум исчезает, будто его и не было.  
А вот Люк отшатывается, словно ему только что влепили отменную пощечину, изумленно моргая и хватая ртом воздух.   
Растерянно, почти испуганно переводит взгляд с нее на Императора, а затем на Лею. И опять возвращается к Рей.  
Упс. Кажется, вот этого делать было нельзя. Конечно, Рен ни о чем таком не предупреждал, но...   
К счастью, судя по тому, что смотрят на них от силы треть из собравшихся, вслух она ничего так и не закричала. 

— Что ты... Как ты... — когда Люк обретает возможность говорить, Бен Соло соображает куда быстрее него, не давая закончить.   
— Она будущая Императрица, дядя. Неужели ты думал, что я возьму себе какую-нибудь безродную мусорщицу с пустошей? — в его голосе слышится неприкрытое отвращение.   
Может, это и должно остановить Люка от дальнейших вопросов, но задевает почему-то Рей.   
Она вскидывает голову, глядя на Бена в ответ и вкладывая столько презрения, сколько у нее вообще есть — а в данный момент там бездонная пропасть:  
— Какая жалость, что подобного выбора не было у меня. С удовольствием поменялась бы с кем угодно, чтобы и дальше оставаться безродной мусорщицей.   
На. Получай!   
Увы, ее язвительная шпилька, кажется, даже не долетает до цели. Он даже глазом не ведет, продолжая дырявить взглядом своего дядю.  
— Кто она? — не унимается Люк.   
— Сирота из приюта, все, как вам было важно. Юная, здоровая, способная выносить наследника. Ее зовут Рей, и это все, что важно теперь. Я достаточно понятно выражаюсь?   
— Бен! Люк! — тихо и очень возмущенно шепчет Лея. — Не смейте затевать ссоры на глазах у подданных, — она поворачивается к поглядывающим на них всех людям, что все еще стоят внизу и точно понимают, что что-то там происходит, и фальшиво улыбается, делая вид, что никаких конфликтов и в помине не назревает.   
— Я не затеваю, мама. Мне просто не нравится, когда кто-то трогает мои вещи, — Бен Соло даже не смотрит на нее, продолжая сверлить взглядом своего дядю, и тот делает то же самое в ответ.   
Вещи? Он обозвал ее вещью?!   
Плевать, что они тут сейчас вроде как в процессе ментальной драки, наверняка пытаются друг другу мозг вскрыть, вообще плевать. Она ему сейчас как двинет... Вот прямо...   
— Я заберу ее отсюда. Рей? — Бен протягивает ей руку, вежливо наклонив голову, но голос так и дрожит от нетерпения и еле скрываемой ярости, и желваки так и ходят по скулам. — Прошу, окажи мне честь и прогуляйся со мной по саду. Там достаточно ветрено, чтобы остудить разгоряченную голову.   
Интересно, это он о себе? Или о ней, с него станется оскорблять и унижать, а потом делать вид, что так оно и должно быть.   
Нет, ему точно нужно врезать. Возможно даже на глазах у всех собравшихся.   
Вещью — он назвал ее вещью!  
— Рей? — он шевелит пальцами открытой ладони, требуя своего. — Пожалуйста, я не люблю ждать! А вы, дядя, в следующий раз спрашивайте разрешения прежде, чем коснуться Императрицы. Даже ментально.  
Может не стараться, это последнее требование уже ничего не исправит.   
Рей вкладывает пальцы в его ладонь, и они стискивают с такой силой, что вот-вот раздавят. В отместку она вонзает ногти — не самые длинные, но довольно острые — в мякоть руки.   
_это тебе за безродную мусорщицу,_ говорит она про себя, точно зная, что услышит.   
_а это за вещь_  
Бен морщится — краткая вспышка недовольства искажает лицо — а затем возвращает себе былое спокойствие и безразличие.   
— Я уверен, тебе понравятся набуанские лилии. Они как раз зацвели.   
Лилии? Она ему сейчас такие лилии покажет...   
— Быстрее, — поспевать за его шагом нелегко, кажется, ее просто тащат на поводке, со ступеней и вниз, через весь зал, мимо шепчущихся людей.   
— Люк, что произошло? — взволнованный голос Леи заглушает шум, а затем за спиной Рей смыкаются створки из разноцветных стекол, ведущие в сад, отрезая от остального мира

***

Здесь тихо — музыку глушат деревья, исполинские стволы, поднимающиеся вверх, к прозрачному куполу, и никого нет.   
Плевать на красоту, поняв, что никто за ними не следит, Рей оборачивается к Кайло — если это не он, она съест свои новые ботинки. Нет, лучше скормит ему — и со всей силы толкает его в грудь.   
Бьет раз, потом второй, за все, что он сказал. Вещь, безродная мусорщица — она даже не сдерживается, лупит, как попало по жесткой груди.   
Он ведь мог... Мог сразу все рассказать. Или чуть позже. Мог не притворяться другим, мог не издеваться.   
Мог предотвратить весь этот треклятый фарс!   
— Ты... — она задирает голову, стискивает пальцы в кулаки и подступает близко, так близко, что сможет дать ему в глаз. — Я тебя убью, слышишь? Не из-за каких-то твоих пожеланий, потому что ты этого заслуживаешь! — она кричит, уже не сдерживаясь.   
Бьет еще, уже тише, потому что гнев слегка выдохся, осталась только тупая боль в висках. Что ей теперь делать?   
— Ты все? — Рен портит даже эти несколько секунд затишья, вызывая новый приступ желания дать ему в глаз. — Закончила истерить?   
— Я не исте...   
— Что он увидел? Я пытался пробиться сквозь его защиту, но она слишком хороша, даже для меня. Тем более, что он знал, что я попытаюсь. Судя по тому, что мы оба еще живы, увидел он немного. Что конкретно? — он злится, но сдерживает себя, позволяя молотить кулаками.   
Ну надо же, ей должно стать лучше от этого, но не становится.  
— Покажи.   
— Нет! — Рей оскаливается, отступая назад. Подол платья лезет под колени, спутывая и заставляя ее шататься, и через мгновение ее уже поддерживает за талию теплая рука.   
— Дай мне увидеть, Рей, — Кайло повторяет, и в этот раз он просит, даже добавляет "пожалуйста", и это удивительным образом работает.   
Она все еще злится на него, и вообще хорошо бы что-нибудь отрезать, язык, например.   
Но тогда она больше не услышит, как он говорит пожалуйста.   
— Он увидел, как мы целовались, вот и все, — больше она никому не позволит лезть к себе в мозги. — Я не успела спрятать это. Я пыталась. Я имею в виду, я понятия не имею, почему именно это, и вообще... это ты меня тогда облапал! — ох, Сила, зачем вообще снова вспоминать об этом!   
— Он видел поцелуй? — Рен умудряется выглядеть одновременно и ошарашенным, и несколько... обрадовавшимся, что ли. Самую малость. — Когда ты сидела на мне верхом в этой... полупрозрачной рубашке, после ванны...   
Как-то слишком он хорошо помнил ту сцену.  
— Да, — Рей обрывает его до того, как он начнет описывать продолжение и она сгорит на месте. — И это все.  
— Оу, — Рен многозначительно хмыкает, кивая головой как болванчик, а затем вздыхает с облегчением. — Это.. слегка осложнит план, но не отменит. Хорошо.   
Хорошо?   
В такой момент он снова думает только о себе.   
Еще бы и руки свои убрал, вообще здорово было.   
Но Рей не успевает вывернуться из его обьятия, или хотя бы в отместку пяткой по колену заехать, как створки дверей с шипением едут в разные стороны, и к ним из-под вьющихся лиан выныривает Лея.   
— Вот вы где, я уже думала, не... — конечно же, она видит их с Реном. То есть Беном.   
В обнимку, лица красные, напряженные — Рей как раз собиралась бить. И по ее взгляду все ясно. — Бен, ты не можешь делать это тут!   
О черт!   
— Вообще-то могу, — рокочет голос Рена над ухом. Мягкий, обворожительно ласковый, полная противоположность тому, что было минуты две тому, пока они ругались. — Это единственное место, где мы можем быть собой. Вместе. Правда, Рей? — он вертит ее как куклу в руках, еще крепче обнимая за талию, прижимая к себе, и подтягивает вверх словно для поцелуя.   
— Подыграй мне, — щекочет его дыхание щеку, и глаза совсем рядом, настороженные, словно знает, что одно ее слово, как торнадо способен разрушить всю шаткую пирамидку лжи.  
— Я... — Рей начинает, слабо, даже не зная, как тут вообще оправдаться, да и что сказать, когда он целует ее снова.   
Напористо и властно, точно зная, чего ему хочется, с каждым ее возмущенным писком углубляя поцелуй. Их языки сплетаются, и Рей сдается. Сила, это то, за что его следует убить, но это еще и то, чего она в общем-то хотела.   
Она даже отвечает, робко, неумело, когда их прерывает кашель Леи.   
Она вся тоже красная и выглядит не менее смущенной. Но еще и грозной.  
— Бен, это неподобающе! Даже несмотря на то, что вы уже занимались сексом, ты не можешь целовать ее до официальной церемонии!   
Занимались сексом?   
Рей вздрагивает, приходя в себя. О нет-нет-нет, не было ничего, абсолютно ничего и не было! Она просто посидела на нем, всего пару минуток, это не считается!   
Бену на ее тон плевать. Поцелуй слегка сбил с него эту маску невозмутимости, так что сквозь трещины совсем чуть-чуть видно его настоящего, взволнованного, и все равно он говорит спокойно.   
— О, поверь, нам, к сожалению, за вами с отцом не угнаться, — шпилька попадает ровно в цель.   
— Бен Соло! — взвивается Лея. — Чтобы я больше ничего подобного не слышала. И... если уж вы, как я понимаю, знакомы куда дольше, чем я предполагала, — теперь она смотрит на Рей, с негодованием, будто та обманщица и та еще негодяйка, обвела всех вокруг пальца, а они и не поняли, — тогда можем провести Схождение прямо завтра. Чтобы вы не успели... опозорить себя.   
— Это будет замечательно, мама. Завтра нам подходит.   
О нет! Нет, не подходит!   
Одно дело знать, что ты вроде как обручен с кем-то и будешь ему принадлежать до конца своей жизни, но все же думать, что это случится не завтра, а когда-нибудь. И другое — завтра.   
Завтра — это слишком рано!  
— А теперь приведите себя в порядок и возвращайтесь обратно к гостям, — взгляд Леи останавливается где-то на уровне левого бедра Рей, и она судорожно ощупывает ноги. Ну ясно, подол зацепился за Реновский жилет, когда тот подтягивал ее к себе для поцелуя, и оголил все почти до неприличия.   
Лея все же уходит, одарив их напоследок суровым взглядом и многозначительным хмыканьем, предназначенным кому-то конкретно, но вот кому?   
Ей или Бену?   
Самое время играть в игру — кто из них хуже. 

— Ты специально! — стоит только Лее исчезнуть за дверьми, как Рей снова думает только о том, чтобы стукнуть Рена чем-нибудь поувесистее кулака. — Ты заставил ее перенести Схождение на завтра, чтобы...   
— Чтобы что? — он смотрит на нее сверху вниз, внимательно, не отрываясь. — Чтобы ты не смогла сбежать?   
— Не читай мои мысли!  
— Мне и не надо, это единственная вещь, что тебя заботит с самого начала. И этого не будет никогда, — почему он так спокойно говорит об этом? Почему бы не добавить хоть капельку сочувствия в этот треклятый голос?! — Ты Императрица, Рей. Это то, кем тебе предназначено быть.   
Императрицей? Предназначено?   
На мгновение ей хочется расхохотаться Рену в лицо.   
Вещью, вот чем ей предназначено стать, а все эти красивые слова пусть засунет себе в одно место.   
— А что будет... когда ты... — умрешь? Она даже произнести это не может. — Ты покупаешь себе свободу за мой счет, да?   
Что-то меняется в его взгляде — слишком быстро, и Рей толком не успевает понять.   
— Ты не будешь одна. Я приду за тобой.   
О Сила, то, как он говорит это, в такое почти хочется верить, бездумно, без оглядки, и в его такой честный, серьезный взгляд, но честно, разве это что-то меняет?   
— После того, как Бен Соло умрет, и вместе с ним Республика, ты сможешь занять свое место рядом со мной.   
Что? Он меняет один поводок на другой, разве не видит это? Вместо того, чтобы сидеть на одном троне, он хочет другой? Тот, что уже заготовил себе Сноук?   
— Я... — Рей даже врать не надо. Пусть читает мысли, сколько влезет. Это правда. — Я не знаю...   
— Я знаю, — и вот, его взгляд снова меняется, наполняясь одержимостью. — Ты будешь со мной, Рей.   
О нет. Это они еще посмотрят.

***

Отлично понимая, что Рей вполне может расколоться в любой момент, Рен не отходит от нее ни на минуту весь день и вечер, и под конец Рей уже готова лезть на стену от его вездесущего присутствия. И особенно — от рук на талии. Пальцы мягко поглаживают бок через ткань, только заставляя ее нервничать.   
Так что приходится идти на любые меры.   
— Госпожа Лея? — начинает она официально, в этот самый момент сражаясь с рукой Рена за ее же талию под столом. На семейном ужине никаких дополнительных гостей не предполагается, и так что все не так уж и плохо. И можно ронять вилку без страха опозориться. — Раз Схождение завтра... Можно мне...   
— Зови меня просто Лея, тем более, что завтра мы станем родней. Что ты хотела? Бен, пожалуйста, дай бедной девочке вздохнуть, — она замечает куда больше, чем показывает.   
— М-м-м, платье. Я хочу примерить платье, — эту традицию все еще соблюдают беспрекословно, как и давным-давно, когда луны были целыми, а люди более свободными.   
Платье должно сидеть как влитое, и — самое важное — это могут сделать только женщины.   
Никаких мужчин. НИ-КА-КИХ. Даже Императора.   
Кайло хмурится, явно соображая, что это все специально, и Рей на всякий случай думает и очень громко о платье, но затем мысли как-то сами собой несутся вскачь, перепрыгивая на то, что будет потом, когда это самое платье с нее снимут, и...   
О Сила, она ведь видела член Бена в купальне, как это вообще помещается...  
Люк, сидящий рядом с Леей за столом, багровеет и принимается кашлять, подавившись едой.   
— Кто-то должен научить тебя закрываться, пока весь мир не узнал то, о чем ему знать вовсе необязательно, — успокоившись, он прикладывается к стакану с синей жидкостью и долго пьет.   
— О чем это ты? — судя по вопросу, Лея читать мысли не умеет.   
— Поверь, лучше не стоит. Твои родители, ты все же ничего о них не помнишь? — Люк смотрит на нее через стол, задумчиво вертя стакан в руке, затянутой в перчатку.   
— Нет, — Рей отвечает коротко. Он же ведь уже все видел в ее голове, зачем тогда спрашивать. Если только не подозревает, что она укрыла еще кое-что важное. Что-то вроде...   
Пальцы Рена перебираются с талии на бедро и щиплют со всей силы, заставив ее заткнуть поток мыслей.   
— Ауч... — говорит она одними губами и щиплет его за ляжку в ответ, что сложнее, на нем ведь не легкое шелковое платье. Если он собирается продолжать в таком же духе, она точно как возьмет вилку, да как нечаянно уронит ему прямиком в колено...  
— И глава приюта ничего не знает, так? — отрывает ее от кровожадных мыслей Люк. — Я сегодня покопался в архивах, и согласно официальным данным дети, наделенные Силой, перестали рождаться сразу после катастрофы. Так что ты, Рей, должно быть, уникальный случай.   
Надо же, а она думала, что только Скайуокеры владели этой самой Силой. Выходит, и остальные могут, не все, но кто-то...  
— Сразу после вашего Схождения я, пожалуй, наведаюсь к главе твоего приюта, его вроде зовут Ункар.  
— Платт, да. Ункар Платт, — кивает Рей. — Но он говорил мне, что мои родители погибли, когда я была еще совсем маленькой, от них ничего не осталось, ни имени, ни данных.   
— Ага, — Люк покачивает остатком синего напитка на донышке и допивает залпом. — И об этом я тоже прочел. О вашем пожаре, из-за которого выгорела половина административных зданий. Но ничего, что-то могло остаться в его памяти, я постараюсь найти все, что сможет помочь нам.   
Пожар?   
Она растерянно кивает, переводя взгляд на Бена, что тоже не кажется особенно счастливым, услышав, что Люк собирается навестить приют, а ведь сам сказал, что это ему только на руку, когда придет время исполнить план..   
Никакого пожара — за все время ее жизни в приюте — не было.

***

Без Рена рядом — целая армия золотых дроидов выстроилась в коридоре с другой стороны покоев на тот случай, если ему вздумается прорваться и нарушить древнюю традицию примерки платья — Рей дышится немного легче.   
Даже несмотря на то, что Лея все еще поглядывает на нее... несколько неодобрительно. Видимо, считает девушкой слишком легкого поведения.   
И оправдаться же никак. Это Рен наскоро придумал легенду о их с Рей давнем знакомстве и его визитах в приют, так что Лея еще и радоваться должна.   
Что это Схождение не похоже на насильственный брак.   
Лее помогают две женщины, на вытянутых руках вынося из соседнего помещения старинный кружевной наряд цвета кости. Он такой... воздушный и нежный, что страшно дотронуться своими неловкими грубыми пальцами, вдруг порвет.   
— Это принадлежало Падме, — говорит Лея. — Сегодня, когда ты появилась, я сразу поняла, ты напоминаешь мне ее. И Бену. Может, поэтому он так в тебя вцепился, что вздохнуть спокойно не даст.   
Вцепился — это точно, где-то под кожей даже жучок сидит, так что даже убежать толком не выйдет, он найдет и вернет себе. Как вещь.   
От этой мысли становится даже хуже, чем от предстоящего Схождения, и Рей грустно вздыхает.   
Слишком громко, чтобы ее не заметили.   
— Вот увидишь, он умеет быть хорошим, когда хочет, — ласково треплет ее по плечу Лея и принимается за крохотные пуговички, расстегивая их. — Главное, не давать ему спуску. Весь в деда, такой же сумасбродный. Вечно хочет чего-то... чего у него нет.   
— А чего у него нет? — Рей покорно терпит прикосновения женщин, что раздевают ее, а затем натягивают платье, что на ощупь словно тонкая морозная паутинка. — Он же Император. Это же все равно что быть... богом.   
Лея фыркает и тихо смеется.   
— Он слишком молодой и вспыльчивый. И это не дает ему видеть картину в целом. А еще из-за этого у него серьезные проблемы с Сенатом. Не все мы поддерживаем его стремления к насильственному насаждению благополучия. Но со временем он поймет, что я права.   
Вот оно. Император, собирающийся разрушить свою империю и из-за чего... Из-за матери?   
Когда застегнута последняя пуговичка, Рей наконец разрешают обернуться и посмотреть на себя в зеркало.   
Там не она — отражение слишком красивое, и все из-за платья. Оно превратило ее в Падме — кружево укрыло смуглые, загорелые и слишком худые плечи, сделав фигуру тонкой и изящной, под кружевной накидкой не видны короткие, собранные в корявые пучки волосы, совсем не достойные будущей Императрицы.  
Даже лицо стало другим, черты не такие резкие, и челюсть не так выдается.   
Да, ее двойник в зеркале прекрасен.   
— Вот увидишь, завтра он замертво рухнет на Схождении, — обещает ей Лея, улыбаясь. Она считает, что они влюблены.   
А что на самом деле?

***

Он там, снаружи, вовсю отчитывает одного из дроидов, стоящего на страже, но заметив Рей, яростно машет рукой, требуя замолкнуть, и несется к ней.   
— Что ты задумала? — Рену везет, что она вышла одна, без Леи, и женщины, что помогали ей, сейчас подшивают кружевной подол, он хватает Рей за локоть и тащит за собой, прочь от дроидов, куда-то в укромный уголок дворца. Таких мест тут полно, никто и не увидит, не услышит, чем тут занимаются. — Я знаю, ты что-то задумала, — с ним что-то не так, не будь тут настолько темно, она бы сказала, что он боится. — Покажи мне, покажи сейчас же, — еще как боится.   
Он толкает ее на стену, буквально вжимая, и сам склоняется сверху, удерживая одной рукой за плечо и не давая сбежать.   
— Хватит! — самоконтроль, так? Самоконтроля маловато, тем более, что сгорбившийся Рен сейчас старательно заглядывает ей в глаза, пытаясь прочесть мысли. — Отвали! — безродная мусорщица, так он ее назвал. Ну что ж, тогда можно не церемониться, Император он или бог, каким явно хочет стать.   
— Да чтоб тебя, не сопротивляйся! — у него не выходит.   
Рей, зажмурившись, старательно воображает себя за стеклянной стеной, где ее никому не достать. Вздрагивает только, когда рядом с ее ухом с глухим стуком на стену приземляется кулак.   
Она открывает глаза. Он рядом — белое пятно в темноте, искаженное, но бессильное достать ее. И с каждым разом будет все лучше и лучше, главное только держаться. Держать себя под контр...  
Поцелуй обрушивается на нее словно безжалостная песчаная волна, больно жаля рот. Если бы не стена под лопатками, унесло напрочь, но Рей не шевелится, позволяя ему целовать ее, прикусывая губы до крови.   
Страх — глухой, тяжелый, окутывает его облаком. И, когда он расходится, словно пелена тумана, слышны его мысли. Сперва больше похожие на обрывки шепота, они делаются громче сами по себе, и для этого ничего не нужно — Сила внутри, та самая, о которой твердил Люк, делает это за нее.   
_только не ты  
только не ты  
пожалуйста, не предавай меня   
_  
Он так боится остаться один. 


	5. Chapter 5

— Хватит... — его мысли превращаются в подобие зацикленной мелодии, выкрученной на максимум. Забиваются в уши, лезут в мозги, накрепко цепляясь там колючками за самую мякоть так, что не отодрать. — Пожалуйста, хватит... Рен... — она тут, вся вжатая в стену, будто в тесной клетке, и никуда не денется.   
Некуда ей деваться, Рен так держит, словно она скользкая песчаная змейка, никакой не нежный цветок, который так легко раздавить в пальцах, разрушив в мгновение всю красоту.   
— Хватит! — ей наконец удается освободить хоть одну руку и уцепиться за его царапучий, расшитый острыми крупинками жилет, а затем толкнуть назад, прочь от себя.   
Он отшатывается даже быстрее, чем надо.   
Быстрее, чем... Рей хочется — лицо яростное, искаженное, а в глазах даже слишком много боли, словно она только что сделала что-то ужасное. Катастрофически ужасное.   
— Нет... Нет, Рен... — его руки больше не удерживают ее, и Рей сползает по стенке, чувствуя, что если бы не эта опора, вообще завалилась бы напрочь и больше не встала, с ее-то ослабевшими коленками и обмершим сердцем, затихшим под ребрами. — Нет... — он не так все понял. Она не этого хотела, а просто...   
Теперь, когда его голос убрался из головы — почему, как он вообще туда попадает?! — боль проходит, и она может понять, как это должно выглядеть с его стороны.   
— Отныне и впредь будешь звать меня Императором! — Рен злится, даже больше прежнего, и в его голосе проскальзывают обиженные нотки, больше подходящие ребенку, чем взрослому мужчине. — Еще раз назовешь это имя, и я велю...   
Да-да, отрезать язык или бросить в какое-нибудь подземелье, пусть одумается, или вообще убьет, плевать!   
— Ты не понял!   
— Я прекрасно все понял, Рей, — теперь он еще и руки скрещивает на груди, словно отгораживаясь от нее. Вот же... придурок бестолковый! — Ты наглухо закрылась от меня и отталкиваешь, куда уж яснее.   
— Я... — Рей набирает воздуха в легкие, но осекается прежде, чем сказать правду. Нет, она не может. Нельзя говорить ему о том, что она тоже каким-то образом может читать его разум, это ее единственный шанс выжить, выбраться отсюда — возможно, когда-нибудь. Хотя в данный момент это скорее сыграло против нее.   
И теперь он думает, что она оттолкнула его. Великая Сила, почему ее это сейчас так заботит — ну оттолкнула, и поделом, будет знать, как лезть в голову без спроса. И звать вещью, или еще что-нибудь в этом стиле.   
Но почему тогда самой больно, когда ему больно?   
Она должна сделать это прямо сейчас — отлипнуть от стены, собрав все свои силы в кулак, переставить эти дурацкие шаткие ноги, запутавшиеся в подоле, сделав пару шагов. И поцеловать его. И тогда он поймет, что ей не противно, и она не затевает какую-то игру с предательствами или побегом.   
Но тогда он не поймет, что нельзя обращаться с нею как с вещью.   
— Пожалуйста, не лезь в мою голову... — ее голос звучит жалким лепетом, впрочем, так оно и есть, потому что ее саму трясет так, что зуб на зуб не попадает. — Император, Бен, мне все равно, как тебя зовут, не лезь в мою голову, никогда!  
Даже в зыбком полумраке видно, как искажается его лицо, оскаливая клыки, будто он зверь, не человек.   
— Я делаю, что хочу, когда захочу, и не стану спрашивать тебя, потому что я Император, а ты...   
Ну? Сколько слов можно подобрать дальше, острых словно нож, болезненных эпитетов — вещь, мусорщица, никто...   
Но нет, этого не будет. Она не станет покорно слушать все это, соглашаться, танцуя под вполне себе ощутимыми нитками на запястьях. Больше нет.   
Никому не даст себя в обиду, тем более ему.  
Рей распрямляет плечи, хотя это место словно задалось раздавить ее своей громадой, задушить темнотой, и отталкивается от стены.   
— А я твоя жена.   
Он вздрагивает, и желваки на скулах так и ходят, словно ожидал чего угодно, но не этого. Рот беспомощно открывается, не издавая ни звука.   
— Мы вместе в этом дерьме, так? Твой план и мое в нем участие... — сейчас Рен накинется на нее и задушит, кровь пустыни, но она продолжает, хотя внутри все умоляет заткнуться, свернуться клубочком и упасть ему под ноги. — Я сказала, что буду следовать твоему плану, не возражая, но ты должен относиться ко мне как к... партнеру. Я не какая-нибудь послушная марионетка, я отказываюсь танцевать! — ну все, она наговорила достаточно для смертной казни, прямо тут, прямо сейчас.   
Рей вздергивает подбородок, готовая к этому — задушит он ее или взмахнет сейбером.   
Но ничего не происходит.   
Вообще ничего — Рен просто пялится на нее, застыв, и темнота набрасывается на его белые, расшитые сверкающими осколками плечи, будто плащ.   
— Ты... — он выдыхает, и его голос еле слышен, слишком тихий, чтобы понять, что в нем, все та же злость или что-то еще.   
— Я не... — это сказать еще сложнее, чем все предыдущее, потому что... он ведь сразу поймет, что это признание, хоть какое-то, но признание. — Я не предам тебя. Не нужно лезть в мою голову, это так и есть. Я так решила.   
Пожалуйста... Пожалуйста, перестань быть таким, ну? Вот теперь самое время открывать свой разум и разрешать читать все то же, что она только что сказала.   
Но момент упущен.   
Рен, Бен Соло кривится, сужая глаза:  
— Это была хорошая попытка, Рей. Но нет. Никогда, — его голос теряет остатки слабости, делаясь невозможно резким. — А теперь пойдем, я должен вернуть тебя до того, как моя мать снова придумает себе, что мы заняты чем-то неприличным. Это будет не очень хорошо, не так ли, будущая Императрица?  
О великая Рриа, он что... так ничего и не понял? Серьезно?!  
Ну что ж... раз уж голова все еще на ее шее, будет еще возможность убедить его. Осталось только вытерпеть всю эту язвительность и враждебность, которой в воздухе столько, что задохнуться можно.  
И он назвал ее Императрицей?   
Это потому что она сказала насчет жены? Нет, скорее вопреки, чтобы уколоть.   
В этот раз Рен не предлагает ей руку, расцепляет кольцо, укрывшее грудь и взмахивает ладонью, приглашая Рей идти первой.   
Ну и ладно.   
Можно подумать, это ее обидит.   
— Ты... просто невыносимый человек, ты ведь знаешь это? — надо бы сказать мудак, но тогда он снова взбесится.   
Рей выходит первой, поддерживая подол, чтобы больше никаких падений, тем более, что в этот раз ее точно никто спасать не будет, и слышит его размеренные тяжелые шаги позади себя. Точно он ее страж, а она пленница, и идут они куда-нибудь в пыточную камеру на допрос.   
— А ты недостаточно умная, чтобы обхитрить меня. Не утруждайся в следующий раз, — голос Кайло до отвращения спокоен и почти любезен.   
— Что? Да я... — она только собирается обернуться, как что-то тяжелое укладывается Рей на затылок, вынуждая смотреть только вперед, и это даже не ладонь, она не поддается, как ни пытайся дернуться.   
Сила — та самая, что раскидывала напавших на нее тогда мужчин в стороны, толкает вперед, будто маленького лот-котенка за загривок, и все сочувствие к Рену моментально испаряется.   
Нет, он и правда мудак. Тот еще. Параноидальный мудак, которого бы она со всей силы стукнула. Но, к сожалению, из тьмы они выходят на свет, к золотистым дроидам, застывшим у стенам, и остается только держаться за подол, так и норовящий запутаться под коленками, и делать вид, что все в порядке.   
Нет. На самом деле, ничего не в порядке.

***

Церемония Схождения назначена на полночь, однако с самого утра в ее покоях — Рей предпочла бы сейчас забиться в тесный и темный шкаф, но и там же найдут — полно дроидов. Все суетятся, переносят с места на место платья, украшения, все то, что Рей никогда в жизни бы не надела — вы бы видели корону, украшенную длинными, похожими на прозрачные иглы, кристаллами, она стоит больше, чем весь приют Ункара... И остальное — у нее только две ноги, нельзя одновременно надеть все полсотни пар обуви, выстроившейся словно на параде.   
Нужно выбрать лишь одну, но даже и такой вольности Рей не достанется. Все за нее решает Лея, уже довольно любезно, хоть и несколько взвинченно общаясь с Рей, спрятавшейся под покрывалом.   
— Клянусь, если мы не успеем выбрать все самое подходящее, виноватой окажешься ты, а нам ведь не нужна Императрица, не разбирающаяся в моде. Нельзя дать им повод судачить за твоей спиной.  
Но это так и есть! В приюте одежда была простой и удобной, та накидка, что ей купил Рен, сверкающая точно медуза, казалась Рей просто верхом совершенства, самой прекрасной вещью на свете.   
А что делать, когда глаза разбегаются от всех сверкающих побрякушек? Какие из них сейчас модны? Как вообще понять это?  
— Рей? Ты почему еще в постели?   
— Я не хочу... — никто бы не хотел на ее месте оказаться.   
Нет, конечно бы, хотел. Стать Императрицей — это с одной стороны все равно что стать богом. Но с другой... Рен. То есть Бен Соло.   
Она его, конечно, убьет, но сначала...   
Достаточно вспомнить их вчерашний разговор, и все, желание даже палец ноги высовывать из-под покрывала напрочь пропадает.   
— Не хочешь? — Лея не понимает. Ну конечно, она ведь думает, что они с ее сыном уже самая настоящая пара, страстно влюбленная, опробовавшая все углы и укромные места во дворце. О Сила! — Что такое, милая?   
В ее голосе столько участия, что Рей сдается.   
— Я не знала, что Р...Бену так сложно быть Императором. Когда мы были вдвоем, — кровь пустыни, за такие слова ей бы язык оторвать, хотя это почти правда, — он вел себя иначе.   
Ага, как еще больший мудак. Хотя нет, какую бы маску он на себя ни напяливал, Император или наемник, разницы нет. Это она во всем виновата.   
Конечно, он не доверяет никому, с чего бы... раз собрался устраивать переворот, и ей стоило бы быть с ним более открытой.   
Но лезть в чужую голову невежливо! Тем более, когда у нее возникли некоторые чувства... к нему.   
Лучше бы там была одна ненависть. Куда проще и понятнее ругаться с Реном и вести себя так, словно они что-то среднее между врагами и союзниками, чем...   
— Оу, — Лея снова не понимает ничего. — Мне казалось, вы все время проводите вдвоем, даже излишне, если подумать. Мой сын умеет быть надоедливым, если захочет.   
— Нет-нет, он... — Рей уже почти шепчет, чтобы это не слышали остальные собравшиеся в ее покоях, сейчас занятые перерыванием шкафов с одеждой сверху-донизу. — Он не доверяет мне.   
— Ну, — Лея вздыхает и, уложив тонкую паутинку свадебной вуали через локоть, аккуратно садится на край постели. — В этом весь Бен. Он никогда... никому не доверял. Как будто что-то ему мешает взять и рассказать, что он чувствует. Весь в отца. Даже тогда, с тем голосом, что он один слышал... — теперь и она понижает голос, чуть наклоняясь вперед. — Надеюсь, ты не слышишь никаких странных голосов, милая. Это было... очень тяжелое для нас время.   
— Голосов? — нет, никаких голосов она слышать не умела, никогда. Кроме, тех, что возникают, когда подслушиваешь чужие мысли. Но это совершенно другое.   
— Мы с ног сбились, разыскивая этого Сноука, думали, что он реален, но... Бен был тогда совсем маленьким, потом перестал верить, и мы вздохнули с облегчением.  
Перестал?   
О нет, не перестал.   
— Что такое? — Лея замечает, что с нею что-то не так, и Рей быстро цепляет на лицо нервную улыбку.   
Может, все же рассказать? Все, как есть, всю правду до последнего словечка, и... тогда Рен будет прав, посчитав, что ей нельзя доверять.   
Нет.   
Нужно придумать, как выкрутиться из всего этого, оставшись целой и невредимой, и помочь ему. Хотя тот монстр Сноук... куда страшнее любого, даже самого разозленного Рена, и вряд ли его правление, а ведь он именно на это место метит, вместо Кайло, принесет много счастья миру.   
— А если он все еще будет вести себя как упрямый банта... — тогда стукни его и не отпускай от себя ни на шаг.   
Не отпускать?   
Рей не может не хмыкнуть. С его Силой ей ни за что не справиться, захочет, в воздух поднимет и выбросит куда подальше, чтобы не доставала.   
Но...   
Это не значит, что она не может постараться.   
— Спасибо.   
— Нет-нет, сейчас куда важнее выбрать украшения, так что давай, выбирайся из своего кокона и мы посмотрим, что лучше подходит под цвет твоих глаз.

***  


Завтрак проходит в полном молчании, нарушаемом лишь неловким звяканьем ложки о хрупкую, почти прозрачную насквозь чашечку — просто пальцы будто стылые, совсем непослушные, хотя Рей даже не пытается скрывать тревогу.   
Все просто: Бена Соло, великого Императора собственной персоной за завтраком нет.   
Ей бы радоваться — кровь пустыни, целое утро, во время которого она не должна тщательно прятать свои мысли и вообще может расслабиться.   
Вздохнуть спокойно без Рена и его прикосновений, хотя после вчерашнего вряд ли ей вообще что-то светит, кроме презрительных взглядов.  
Лея завтракает спокойно — у нее бы поучиться так аккуратно отщипывать крошечные кусочки от пирога, не пачкая все крошками. У нее-то в руках чашка не треснет от излишнего напряжения.   
Зато им компанию составляет Люк — он заходит без стука, быстрый, напоминая вихрь, и усаживается рядом с Леей, скрипя стулом. Золотой дроид нервно вскидывается, явно собираясь произнести все его титулы, но не успевает, Люк отмахивается, и внимание Рей привлекает его ладонь, сегодня лишенная перчатки.   
Это протез, металлический, без искусственной кожи поверх, явно еще старого образца, хотя уж кто-то, а такой богатый человек, как Люк вполне мог бы себе позволить любую руку. Хоть из золота.   
— Нет, я его тоже не нашел, прости, сестра, — словно Рей тут вообще нет, Люк позволяет себе куда больше нежности в голосе, чем раньше, при Рене. — Сенат на уши снова поставил. Старик Палпатин просто вне себя. Ворчит, что у него нет вечности в запасе, чтобы ждать, когда же Император соизволит показаться для решения затянувшихся проблем.  
— Ну, хоть сегодня я с ним согласна, — Лея протягивает Люку руку для поцелуя — это красивое, деликатное касание самых кончиков пальцев, медведю Рену такому еще учиться и учиться, и жмет плечами. — Впрочем, совсем скоро нас это не будет волновать.   
— Ты не знаешь, где он? — Люк пристально смотрит на Рей, но больше никакой Силы, хотя она уже готова начать перечислять в уме все цвета своего нового гардероба, и под его пронзительно-синим взглядом все равно немного неудобно. — Он ничего не говорил вчера?   
— Нет, — стал бы еще Рен отчитываться перед нею. Может... может, раз она его снова оттолкнула, решил вернуться к своим любимым забавам? В Нар-Шаддаа были просто какие-то шлюхи, но тут у него вполне может быть припрятана любимая наложница, или штук десять, он же Император.   
От одной мысли о таком язык скручивает от горечи, напиток враз становится невкусным, и Рей со звяканьем отставляет чашечку на блюдце.   
Как она дошла до того, что одна мысль о подобном вызывает болезненную обиду? И ревность — это же чистый кошмар.  
— Понятия не имею.   
— Ну, думаю, сбежать с собственного Схождения ему в голову не придет, так что подождем, — фыркает Люк. — Рей, ты не против прогуляться со мной после завтрака в медитационный зал? Мне хотелось бы... изучить природу твоей Силы, — заметив, что она уже начинает нервно икать, он добавляет, — никаких попыток проникнуть в мозг. Скорее наоборот, мне интересно, что ты сама умеешь.   
Ох. Но это... это то, что сам Рен бы ей никогда в жизни не показал. Научить ее Силе? Чтобы она взяла и предала его? Пф, разбежалась.  
— А... можно? Я тоже научусь поднимать в воздух всякие предметы? Людей? — наверное, ей следует сбавить обороты, потому что звучит она даже слишком заинтересованно. В приюте после такого всегда следовал какой-нибудь жестокий облом. А с Реном... ох, лучше и не вспоминать.   
— Ну, насчет людей я пока не скажу, но вот так... — его стальные пальцы быстро мелькают в воздухе, будто играя на невидимом инструменте, и блюдце вместе с чашкой, что должны были стоять перед Рей, мягко поднимаются в воздух, ни разу не звякнув, и начинают раскручиваться. — Вот так ты, скорее всего, сможешь, обещаю.   
Это все для нее, понимает Рей. Просто так. Вся эта красочная презентация возможностей, забавная и захватывающая одновременно — янтарные капли вращаются ровно над чашкой, и ни одна не сбегает из-под присмотра.   
Стопроцентно такое сделать куда сложнее, чем просто швырнуть человека о стенку, хоть тот, конечно, и больше, и тяжелее.   
— Ну вообще-то у девочки сегодня важный день, а ты со своими дурацкими фокусами, — Лея закатывает глаза, хотя затем улыбается, так что понятно, что она не всерьез. — Только не наставь ей синяков, Императрица должна выглядеть идеально на Схождении, этот вечер ей должен запомниться не фингалом на половину лица и не сломанной ногой. Тебе ясно?   
— Да, Госпожа, — Люк наклоняет голову, будто весь такой серьезный, важный. Но потом украдкой подмигивает Рей.  
И тревога внутри, растравленная словами Леи о важности Схождения, что надвигается на нее словно песчаная буря, самую малость, но ослабевает.

***

Все смотрят на нее — после жизни в приюте это все еще кажется самой неприятной вещью, ну кроме предстоящей ночи, и Рей старается держаться поближе к Люку, даже шагает с ним в ногу, жалея, что он не Рен, и за ним не особенно спрячешься.   
Наверное, Кайло пошел в отца.   
— Господин Люк, Госпожа, — попадающиеся навстречу люди в роскошных одеждах все приседают и опускают глаза, а Рей только неловко жмется влево, угрожая сбить своего проводника с ног. Одни мужчины и ни одной женщины, их что, тоже запирают, выпуская только чтобы похвастаться на приеме? И с нею так же будет, сиди на троне и не смей делать вид, что живая? Нет, ни за что!  
Ну и... Лея ведь спокойно ходит по дворцу, плевать ей на то, что женщины — дорогие, хоть и живые, вещи.   
— Ты привыкнешь, — успокаивает ее Люк. Удивительно, каким нормальным, хоть все еще бодрым и стремительным, словно вихрь энергии, он кажется в отсутствии Бена. Никаких тяжелых взглядов в сторону друг друга или шпилек. — Нам сюда.   
Мимо стрельчатых арок, вниз по стеклянной лестнице и дальше. Глубже, в коридор, наглухо обитый стальными панелями.   
Дверь открывается под отпечатком ладони Люка — той, что целая, не из металла — впуская их в небольшую комнатку. Если это зал медитации, то тут вообще не развернуться.   
— Уверен, платье тебе уже надоело, так что выбери что-нибудь поудобнее. Вот, — еще одно касание ладони, и гладкая стена вспучивается, отходит в сторону, открывая новый, сияющий лентами огоньков вверху коридор. Кровь пустыни, как в бункере! — Встретимся дальше, иди.   
Рей кивает, и с шипением проход закрывается, отрезая путь назад. А дальше...  
Еще одежда, хорошо хоть в этот раз не дорогая. Это самые обычные робы, жилеты, тренировочные брюки — все из тянущейся ткани, способной подстроиться под любой размер.   
В таком удобно ходить, бегать, прыгать, и Рей счастливо вздыхает, чувствуя, что больше ничего не впивается под ребро. Возможно ли, что она не страдает из-за того чертового придурка, а просто задыхается из-за тесной одежды?   
Увы, но нет — достаточно только подумать о Рене, что где-то сейчас возможно забавляется с женщинами, как пальцы сами стискиваются, собираясь в кулак. Ну и ладно, он ведь мудак, чего еще она от него хотела?!   
Наконец Рей выбирается из раздевалки, с удивлением разглядывая зал медитации, напоминающий опрокинувшуюся вверх дном чашку, окованную все теми же листами металла так плотно, что кажется, тут вполне можно спрятаться, если начнется новый конец света. Вот тут полно места. Можно устраивать забеги, или даже заезды на карах на скорость, если... конечно, его сюда запихнуть, этот кар.  
Люк появляется позже, сменив одежду на похожий костюм — брюки, рубашка и жилет. Ничего лишнего, мешающего, рукава закатаны до локтей, обнажая спайку протеза с кожей, чуть ниже локтя. Срослось давно и хорошо, а еще Люк довольно спокойно реагирует на ее любопытные взгляды.   
— Это же не... — она должна спросить. Должна. — Не Бен сделал?   
Он насмешливо хмыкает в бородку:  
— Тогда я бы отрубил мальцу нос в ответ. Или еще что-нибудь, чем он так дорожит. Нет, это старое. Ладно, — его металлические пальцы сверкают в воздухе, маня Рей. — Иди сюда и садись.   
Она идет. И садится, послушно, без возражений, и глаза закрывает, очищая разум от мыслей — в таком месте это проще простого, будто поверх одного щита, состоящего из ее воли, накладывается другой, соединяясь стальными пластинами брони.   
— А что дальше? — в темноте Рей теряет время. Мгновение, минута, сколько она так сидит, расслабленная, скрестив ноги и уложив на колени ладони. — Люк?   
— Что ты чувствуешь? — его голос, совсем недавно бывший рядом, почему-то отдалился, и она невольно, хоть это и не положено, приоткрывает глаз.  
— Я... а-а-а-а-а! — главное, не думать о том, что она зависла высоко над полом, так высоко, что если сейчас упадет, то насмерть. Великая Рриа, он что, держит ее? Как? Она и почувствовать ничего не смогла.   
Парить легко, хоть и страшно, так что она старается не дышать лишний раз, вдруг это разрушит всю гармонию.   
А затем — все так же, безо всяких ощущений — она опускается, плавный листок на ветру.   
— Прости, не мог удержаться, — Люк выглядит довольнее прежнего, и в его лице проявляется что-то мальчишеское, лукавое. — Без тренировок мне совсем скучно, но Лее не говори, она за такое...   
Рей обалдело кивает, кончиками пальцев нащупывая пол — он тут, прохлада металла против разгоряченной кожи, значит, она наконец может вздохнуть.   
Она жива. Цела. И только что парила над землей. Вау.  
— Ну и все же, что ты почувствовала?   
— Я? Ничего, я как будто... — и ведь правда, хватка Силы Кайло ощущалась, невидимая, но грубая, а тут...  
— Силу можно познавать по-разному, Рей. Яростно, грубо, вплетая в нее свои эмоции, или же позволить ей течь сквозь тебя. Держать, но не принуждать.   
Кайло явно пользовался первой методикой, и это ему ужасно подходило, этому мистеру «Я сейчас вас всех переубиваю, если только захочу». Люк — похоже — предпочитает вторую.   
— А есть разница?   
— И да, и нет, — он усаживается напротив нее, отзеркаливая позу. — Сила всегда внутри тебя. Ее нельзя потерять, вырезать. Но она будет резонировать с твоими мыслями, ощущениями, усиливая то, чего больше всего.   
— Например, ярости, — Рей наклоняет голову. Вот как было с Реном, когда он не контролировал себя.   
— Ага. Поэтому первый урок — это не жонглирование камнями, хотя мне он все еще нравится больше всего. Сначала ты должна понять, кто ты, что ты, и тогда будет проще воззвать к Силе.   
Она?   
Что ж... Это не так просто. По сравнению с Реном Рей просто образец доброты и милосердия, но это все равно не избавляет ее от вспыльчивости и желания наподдать ему, как следует.   
— А я могу остаться где-нибудь посередине? А то я не чувствую себя такой же хорошей, как вы, но и не такой ужасной, как... Бен, — вечная путаница имен чуть не выдает ее.   
— Конечно, можешь. Я держусь примерно там же.   
— Вы? — она округляет глаза. Не может быть, выглядит Люк просто образцом покоя и гармонии. — Не верю.   
— Это просто годы практики. И я хорошо шифруюсь, — Люк протягивает ей ладонь, металлические пальцы словно лед по коже. — Попробуем снова. Но в этот раз к Силе взывать будешь ты. Давай?

***

Это хуже, чем заниматься тяжелой работой в приюте, одно хорошо, от усталости Рей уже не замечает взглядов, что колючками цепляются к ее тренировочному костюму, в котором она возвращается обратно.   
Не слышит жужжания дроидов, спешащих навстречу, и — конечно же! — в упор не видит Кайло Рена, снова подпирающего дверь в ее покои.   
— Ох... — она машинально прячется за Люка, хотя это точно не поможет.   
Выражение лица Рена можно описать всего один словом, ну двумя — ей конец. Вот теперь точно. Потому что если в прошлый раз ее предательство было весьма сомнительным, то теперь она попалась с поличным.   
— Я, кажется, довольно ясно выразился, не тро...  
— Из Рей выйдет довольно хорошая ученица, — Люк перебивает его, даже не удосуживаясь дослушать тираду до конца. — И одаренная, теперь мне еще интереснее узнать, кем были ее родители. А тебя сегодня ждали в Сенате, Бен. Ты не можешь так просто взять и не прийти.   
— Я могу все! — и снова он играет в Императора, подступая к Люку, возвышаясь над ним горой, хотя Рена тут боится только она одна.   
И не столько боится... но выглядит он уж слишком угрожающе.  
— Ты пойдешь со мной, сейчас же! — это уже предназначается Рей, и она горбится, желая врасти в пол ногами.   
— Нет, — из-за Люка отказываться чуточку проще. Безопаснее. — Я устала, и мы и так поговорим сегодня вечером, — потому что ей деваться от него будет некуда, разве что через окно выпрыгнуть. Хотя раньше он ей всю голову и скрутит. Сперва, наверное, по кусочкам воспоминания разберет — что подумала, что сказала Люку, куда посмотрела...   
— Рей!   
— Бен! — их голоса сливаются в один, разъяренный рев. — Рей нужно отдохнуть перед Схождением, — вообще-то Люк прав, она на ногах почти не стоит, все потратила на концентрацию и попытки поднять в воздух крохотный камешек. Спойлер — неудачно. — Прекрати вести себя так, словно тебе опять десять!   
Ох, что сейчас будет...   
К счастью, уже назревающую битву останавливает появление Леи. Наверняка на шум еще кто-нибудь сбежится, но раньше она всплескивает руками, расстроенно охая, и это не из-за выглядящих так, словно они сейчас друг друга перекусают, Люка и Бена, а из-за нее.   
— Сила с нами, бедная девочка, Люк, как ты мог?! Позволил ей бродить по дворцу в тренировочной одежде? Как будто она один из твоих падаванов? Иди сюда, тебя нужно срочно спасать.   
Рей выныривает из-за плеча Люка, равняется с Реном, сверлящим ее черным взглядом так, словно она уже точно в сговоре против него.   
У нее всего несколько секунд, а потом остатки безрассудной храбрости выветрятся, и тогда ей точно конец.   
Ну ладно. Фух.   
— Я очень скучала по тебе, Бен, — колени опасно дрожат — нет, это из-за усталости, из-за нее! Но она поднимается на цыпочки, обнимая Кайло, как может. Он будто кусок скалы, совершенно неподвижной, что спасает больше всего. — Правда, — Рей дотягивается до его щеки, оставляя легкий, смазанный поцелуй.   
Это не просто идеальное прикрытие для остальных, это для него.   
Тем более, что он не выглядит так, словно сбежал из борделя, от него пахнет только им самим и болью.  
Его закаменевшие плечи расслабляются, опускаясь, словно из легких вышел весь воздух. И между бровями возникает страдальческая морщинка, которую ей тут же хочется разгладить.   
Их взгляды все еще держатся друг за друга, сцепленные намертво, и в этот раз нет никакого голоса, шепотков в голове. Но Рей точно знает, что он чувствует. Смятение. Растерянность — она затапливает и ее, будто передаваясь по невидимой нити, мешая мыслить разумно, различать, что все еще ложь, игра, а что настоящее.   
Она настоящая, только... в чужую голову это не вдолбить.   
Так что приходится сделать еще один шаг. Прочь от него, к Лее.   
— А ты чего застыл? Тебя, что ли, сегодняшнее Схождение не касается? — обхватив Рей за плечи, Лея напускается на Рена. — Или думаешь, раз Император, так можно такой важный день портить? Марш в купальни, и волосы приведи в порядок, иначе я сама туда приду и проверю. И не посмотрю, что ты здоровенный лоботряс, под потолок уже вымахал. Ну?  
Ее тирада словно меткий удар, разрушает колкую напряженную тишину.   
Люк, Рен, сама Рей оживает, вздыхает, все еще не в силах отвести взгляда от сгорбившейся, напряженной фигуры, так близко, что рукой подать, но все же бесконечно далеко.   
Вот почему, почему ей так плохо, больно, и от этого даже за воображаемой стеной не спрятаться?

***

Платье Падме снова словно по щелчку пальцев превращает ее в какую-то неземную красавицу, такую ослепительную, что глазам больно смотреть.  
В основном из-за хрустальной короны, устроившейся на макушке, над кружевной вуалью.   
— Ты какая-то бледная совсем, — Лея расстроенно качает головой. — Что такое? Вы же друг друга давно знаете, не о ночи же волноваться.   
Вообще-то о ней — если бы не вуаль, даже слепой заметил, как у Рей пот по вискам течет.   
— Я... — она начинает, стараясь подбирать слова. — Не уверена, что была бы тут, если бы была свободной.   
Но где, где бы она тогда жила, где-нибудь на заставе, в своем собственном, пусть и убогом домишке, и перебирала бы мусор за пайки? Что лучше?   
Лея вздыхает.   
— Этот закон... мы не могли не принять его. Тогда. Но я не думала, что все приведет к этому. Люди все равно вырождаются, на границах полно Теней, им-то голод и смерть не страшны. Мы слабеем, а они становятся сильнее.   
— Но только из-за этого нельзя отбирать у нас право выбирать, что делать, как жить и с кем! — ей бы промолчать, потому что это уже не спишешь на пустую светскую болтовню, но сил заткнуться нету. Ну хорошо, может, Рей и повезло, Роуз повезло, но остальным, как насчет них? Тех, кому не достались любимые люди или хотя бы императоры?   
Лея кривится, впервые за все время ее лицо делается некрасивым, почти жутким, но затем ворочает головой, словно сбрасывая с себя оцепенение.   
— Моему сыну повезло, что он достался тебе.   
Не Рей ему — а ведь именно это она должна была сказать.   
И за это одно Рей ей уже невероятно благодарна.   
Хотя страшно все равно.

***

Она идет одна, перебирая между пальцев красную ленту, стелющуюся перед нею тонким ручейком и остающуюся все новыми и новыми витками на запястьях, в знак связи, беспомощности.   
Считает шаги, потому что иначе собьется и растеряется, потому что дорога к Схождению бесконечна, и ее нужно преодолеть без чужой помощи.   
Люди точно смотрят на нее — их взгляды облизывают со всех сторон, вызывая неудержимое желание расчесать зудящую шею до крови.   
И где-то там, в самом конце, ее ждет Бен Соло. Рен.   
Мужчина, которого она пообещала убить, но вот незадача — шестьсот девяносто три, шестьсот девяносто четыре... — почему-то хочет защитить.   
Толпа словно море, из мути показываются и тут же исчезают лица, запомнить которые нет времени, все завистливые, будто им действительно хочется оказаться на ее месте. Их мысли Рей не может прочесть, но обрывки все равно всплывают, точно кто-то забавляется с ручкой голо-радио, выискивая нужный канал. 

_сегодня  
...заплатит за все.  
... такая красивая, ее почти жаль.   
они все запла..._

Рей осекается, замирает, пытаясь понять, откуда оно идет. Кто сказал это, но... разве разберешь?   
Шепотки в голове мешаются снова, превращаясь в какофонию, больше ничего не разобрать, сколько ни верти головой. Мутное море одинаковых взглядов готово захлестнуть ее, потопить, если медлить.  
Ей нельзя останавливаться, она должна идти. Предупредить Кайло — даже если это просто почудилось.   
Под конец Рей почти бежит, спешно наматывая ленту на локоть. Криво, слишком туго, меньше всего думая о том, как выглядит со стороны — любая другая наверняка неслась бы так же, чтобы заполучить заветный трон.   
Рен, поднявший руку с алой петлей на запястье, демонстрируя это подобие поводка, удивлен.   
Так удивлен, что Рей, наверное, расхохоталась бы прямо тут при виде его удивленного, вытянутого лица — надо же, он всерьез думал, что она будет цепляться за гостей, плакать или кататься по полу, умоляя отпустить ее на свободу?   
— Я пришла к тебе, прими в дар мое тело и мою душу, — задыхаясь, частит она, даже не стараясь вслушиваться в тот бред, что несет. В дар? Люди прошлого наверняка не думали, что наступит время, когда вся это чушь станет обязательной к исполнению. — Я твоя, Бен Соло, отныне и навеки, и даже сама смерть не разлучит нас, — Рриа, сколько же бесполезных слов, а еще эти ленты... Он же вечность будет соображать.   
Ему нужно просто завязать на ее шее алую петлю и стать хозяином и господином, вот и все.   
Хотя... мысли запоздало собираются в какое-то подобие предположения. Не может же он... Не может же быть, что это и есть его план, тот самый. В который ее не посвятили.   
Или это он и есть?   
Если так, она же его прибь...  
Петля укладывается на горло удавкой, сдавливая с такой силой, что Рей хрипит, задыхаясь, вытягивается, чувствуя, что еще немного — и он подвесит ее за эту петлю над полом.  
— ...ен... — сквозь вуаль, облепившую лицо, говорить сложно, и вряд ли он ее вообще услышит, но она очень старается. — Что-то... не так. Не н-над... — пытка заканчивается, когда он отпускает ее на ноги, сполна насладившись властью.   
Таково Схождение. С самого начала Рей ждет только боль и унижение, а ему достается все остальное — уважение, всеобщая зависть.   
Красная нить, от ее горла и к его запястью, натянута так туго, что, если ударить по ней, зазвенит струной.   
— Стой... — Рей тянется к Кайло, но он отворачивается, так и не услышав, тащит ее за собой, плененную, опутанную лентами, к трону, где сегодня она будет сидеть у него на коленях ручной зверюшкой. — Бен... Ну пожалуйста... — она невольно прибавляет шагу, чтобы не задохнуться, танцуя на цыпочках, когда слышит. Слышит снова, пробившееся сквозь глухой, однородный разноголосый шум. 

_сейчас... быстрее_

Он не слышит? Делает вид, что не слышит?   
Ей что, нужно просто идти следом и молчать?!

_давай!_

Она в жизни его не столкнет, пробовала уже, знает, что Рена не заставить даже наклониться, если сам не захочет — он ведь как обломок скалы, упрямый и тупой.   
Так что остается только одно.   
Руки, перетянутые лентой, взвывают от резкой боли, но нужно просто подпрыгнуть, сбивая корону с глянцевито-черных волос, перекидывая точно такую же алую удавку Кайло на горло. Повиснуть на его спине, прикрывая собой. И придушивая.  
Что-то тонкое жужжит в нескольких миллиметрах от ее уха — и от его обнаженной, уязвимой шеи, не укрытой металлическим воротником — и пролетает дальше, под испуганное аханье собравшихся гостей. 

_уходи, быстрее  
нет, не трогай ее... _

Осколки мыслей теряются в одинаковом гуле, состоящем в основном из — _как она посмела, какой позор_ , и все такое.   
Ну что ж, Лея была права, такое Схождение


	6. Chapter 6

Они не падают только потому, что Рен все еще держит равновесие, весь напрягшийся — она чувствует это, прижавшись к его окаменевшей спине, и перед глазами все окончательно размывается от нехватки кислорода. Но он жив.   
Жив.   
Удивительно, до чего же ее — без трех секунд мертвую, это так волнует.   
— Бен... — Рей хрипит из последних сил, и мир приходит в движение, утаскивая ее куда-то в самую темную глубину.   
На мгновение, не больше, а затем она чувствует под ослабевшими ногами пол, ужасно шаткий, и ее собственные колени стукаются о него.   
Она больше не висит, задыхаясь, сидит в облаке ткани, и сквозь прозрачное кружево видит, как он начинает оборачиваться, но осторожно, чтобы ненароком не додушить ее.   
Или же — так зол, что вот-вот сорвется и прибьет ее прямо тут, за то, что посмела спасать или портить Схождение.   
Да, так и есть, лицо белое, волосы взлохмачены — она же сбила с него корону, нет, серьезно, разве может быть что-то ужаснее, чем это — а рот превратился в тонкую белую полоску.  
— Я их слышала! — ей хочется заорать, но из губ выходит только еле слышное сипение. — Они говорили... Они хотели... убить те... — великая Рриа, да что ж он так смотрит на нее! Она тянется к нему, пока не сталкивается с ним лбом, и пытается думать. Так громко, как вообще может.   
Силу можно призвать, она не умеет, но если постарается...  
Он дергается так, что она сама обмирает от испуга, взглядом цепляясь за его рот, открывающийся, чтобы выдавить короткое и резкое, словно щелчок хлыста:  
— Кто?!   
Кто? Рей растерянно морщится. А ей откуда знать. В голове голоса звучат не так, как на слух, да и не слышала она их ни разу до этого. 

_их тут больше нет! они..._

Не так-то легко соображать, когда у тебя голова как перезрелый арбуз, вот-вот лопнет от нехватки кислорода.

_...что-то пролетело мимо, я чувствовала..._

Он злится еще больше, на автомате дергаясь назад и утаскивая ее за собой за импровизированный поводок, но тут же соображая, что она сейчас отключится, и замирает.   
— Иди ко мне! — его руки ласково раскрываются, хотя голос так далек от нежности или хоть какого-то подобия заботы, что она вообще не соображает. Что? Что ему надо?   
А потом мир снова приходит в движение, когда эти же самые руки стискивают ее, поднимая наверх, к груди.   
Это... Это то, чего нельзя делать на Схождении. Никогда. Ни за что. Это правило — женщина должна идти следом, покорная, тихая.   
Но Рен уже обхватывает ее, прижав к себе, и несет, под все нарастающий гул чужих шепотков и удивленных вздохов, а затем опускает на трон.   
На тот самый, где должен был сидеть он сам. А она внизу, где-то у ноги, на подушечке.   
Он наклоняется сверху, загораживая собой все остальное, зал и гомонящих людей, и даже приблизившуюся к трону Лею, что вообще-то должна была наблюдать за всем со своего почетного места.   
Лицо Рена все такое-то напряженное — словно он сейчас сорвется, и от него буквально разит тревогой и злостью, не надо даже напрягаться, чтобы прочесть, она чувствует это и все.  
— Замри! — командует он все тем же свистящим от ярости шепотом, а затем в воздухе шипит, наливаясь алым клинок, самым кончиком взрезающий чертову ленту, застывшую в воздухе слишком близко к ее горлу. — Я беру в дар твое тело и душу, и даже после смерти я пребуду с тобой! — его голос дрожит, наливаясь силой, все громче и громче, доходя до самых укромных уголков зала, и теперь поздно.   
Поздно прятаться или сбегать, потому что они и в самом деле женаты.   
— Рей... — он отбрасывает в сторону уже ненужные ленты, сгребает вуаль, поднимая наверх и открывая лицо, хотя это тоже должно быть куда позже, в самом конце церемонии. Но он же Император, так что делает, что хочет. Тем более, что она уже и сама испортила Схождение, куда там ему. — Ты... — его глаза цепко шарят по ее лицу, пальцы оглаживают скулы, ворочают за подбородок, словно желая убедиться, что она цела. — Мы уходим. Мы уходим, сейчас, — повторяет он для всех, заставляя гул утихнуть.   
— Ты, — он щелчком пальцев подзывает к себе одного из охранников, что прячется позади трона, и пристально глядит, молча, хотя обрывки его мыслей Рей улавливает.  
Обыскать все и принести ему то, что хотя бы отдаленно напоминает орудие убийства. И задержать гостей до утра, не выпускать никого.   
— Ему велели быстрее сва... — она затыкается, когда Рен угрожающе наставляет на ее палец. Ладно, она помолчит.   
— Бен? — весьма нервный голос Леи отвлекает ее от всего этого. Та делает еще один шаг к ним, к трону, стискивая руки под грудью, — ты же не собираешься оставить гостей? Ведь праздник только начался, и...  
— Собираюсь, — перебивает он ее. — Уверен, повода для сплетен у них теперь столько, что они даже не заметят нашего отсутствия. А где... — его взгляд лихорадочно мечется из одного конца зала в другой, разглядывая. — Где Люк.   
— Он... — Лея хмурится, оборачиваясь назад. — Он был тут, он же...   
— Найдите моего дядю. Если понадобится, посадите под замок, все ясно? — этот приказ Рен отдает уже даже не скрывая злость. — Пойдем, обними меня за шею, — он снова наклоняется к Рей, растерянно переводящей взгляд с него на Лею, но... нет, это же не мог быть Люк. Нет! Его голос она знает.   
Нужно сказать ему об этом, пока он не натворил чего-нибудь ужасного, но она не успевает. И снова ее поднимают вверх, уже не так осторожно, хотя, спасибо, что не через плечо.   
— Мы... Мы должны найти... — Рей все еще сипит, сдерживая приступы кашля, — я чувствовала, что что-то... оно свистнуло у уха...   
— Я знаю. Я все видел, — он несет ее прочь, обойдя трон, где за бархатными занавесями прячется потайная дверь, и все стихает, погружается в темноту.   
И только теперь ее мозг, изрядно напуганный нападением и кутерьмой, барахлящий до искр под веками после удавки на горле, начинает соображать, что то, что будет дальше, вообще-то куда страшнее любых наемных убийц.   
Только теперь ее черед страдать.

***

Его покои такие большие, что внутрь можно с десяток каров загнать, и пустые, заполненные черно-белым цветом — ни одного яркого, цветного пятнышка, кроме нее самой тут нет, и Рей неловко разглядывает собственное отражение со свисающими с локтей обрывками лент. Они почему-то напоминают кровь, и она быстро обрывает их, стряхивая на пол. Ну вот, теперь... она не так выделяется. Может, Рен ее и не заметит?  
Он, поставив ее на пол, тут же ушел, и дверь за собой, конечно же, запер, так что отсюда сбежать можно разве что через окна. Только вот... когда она подходит к ним, голова начинает кружиться от высоты.  
Неа, побег через окно — вообще не вариант.  
Побег уже вообще не вариант, их больше не осталось, особенно, если учесть, что она сама произнесла клятву. Это хуже, чем просто запереть ее в башне на самой вершине или получить чип в кожу, выдающий ее местоположение.  
Она сама отдала всю себя Кайло. Бену.  
Ну просто зашибись.  
Впрочем, от попытки пошпионить, пока Рена тут нет, ее никто не отговорит. Заодно и руки вместе с мозгами делом заняты.  
Правда, тут особенно интересного ничего и нет, это не его спальня в той пещере, заполненная всяким барахлом — здесь помимо предметов мебели ничего и нет, как будто он тут и не живет.  
Подставка для меча и короны пустая, и Рей дотрагивается до своего обруча, все еще облепившего макушку под вздернутой наверх вуалью, и, когда снимает его, виски уже не так ломит.  
Она Императрица. Самая настоящая.  
Уложив корону с вуалью на пустую расшитую золотыми нитями подставку, она идет дальше.  
Голопадов на столе нет, как и под подушкой — почему-то сейчас ей припоминается тот самый, с видео, где женщина вообще не протестовала, когда ее приковали к кровати.  
На всякий случай Рей наклоняется и заглядывает под кровать, но нет, там никаких ящиков нет. Хвала Ррие! Ей же не придется...  
Да, помимо того, что голова кружится и щеки пылают, и это совсем не из-за жары в покоях или тугого корсажа платья, она и так с ума сходит.  
Потому что Рен вот-вот вернется, и потом...  
Словно она владеет какой-то особенной Силой, способной улавливать чужие желания, пусть и невысказанные, створки дверей шипят, разъезжаясь. И внутрь заходит Рен, все такой же всклокоченный, с самым напряженным и непонятным выражением лица, которое только может быть. Возможно, он злится, что застал ее, заглядывающей под его кровать. Или...  
— Я только... — Рей разгибается, делая вид, что ничего она такого вообще не задумывала. — Ты нашел ту странную штуку, которая... — она только успевает поднести руку к своей шее, ну на этом все возможности и заканчиваются.  
Ноги у него длинные, и он в несколько шагов оказывается слишком близко, ухватывая ее под мышки и подтаскивая к самой стене, прижимаясь всем телом.  
Его рот мажет по ее скуле, одаривая смазанным поцелуем, и движется дальше, все ближе к губам, пока не накрывает целиком, запечатывая дыхание, и Рей остается только болтаться на весу и млеть. Потому что, несмотря на то, что ее только что впечатали лопатками в стену, ей хорошо.  
Страшно — все внутренности завязало узлом, и ощущение чего-то неминуемого, надвигающегося слишком быстро, подкатывает к горлу. И все же хорошо.  
Потому что он целует ее так яростно и сильно, терзая губы, языком проходясь по кромке зубов, что она невольно, неумело отвечает, слабо понимая, почему.  
Оно важно? Нет, мир сузился до одного непрерывного поцелуя, их губы будто намертво склеились, а легкие сжимаются, отдавая остатки воздуха, чтобы поделиться с Беном.  
Когда он наконец отрывается, она уже где-то между реальности и странным, размазанным... сном?  
Рен все еще держит ее под мышки, на весу, но Рей удается высвободить руку и запустить пальцы в его волосы, пытаясь хоть как-то пригладить.  
— Я... — под его взглядом, черным, пристальным, говорить ужасно сложно. И еще более неловко, хотя бы потому что ее глаза упрямо возвращаются к его рту, влажному от поцелуя. — Я сбила твою... корону. Прости.  
— Я видел, — отвечает он, правда, совсем на другое. — Видел и... чувствовал, — его голос слегка запинается, но потом отвоевывает обратно силу. — Ты не предала меня.  
— Что?! — как он... как он вообще мог предположить, что она захочет этого? — Поставь меня, — Рей взбрыкивает, и вообще надо бы взять и стукнуть его. Хотя бы вот коленом куда-нибудь, потому что пальцы из волос она вытаскивать хочет меньше всего. — Поставь!  
Медленно, он опускает ее вниз, хотя радости от этого немного, она все еще зажата между Реном и стеной, только теперь он высится над нею на две с половиной головы, весь такой... большой. И горячий, и твердый, как скала, которую с места не спихнешь.  
— Я не собиралась предавать тебя. Я спасла тебя вообще-то! — ее возмущению нет предела, а он... а он еще и улыбается.  
— Ага.  
— Ага? Это все, что ты можешь мне сказать?  
— Ноуп, — его улыбка только делается больше, но взгляд ни разу не смешливый. Голодный. Жадный. — Вообще-то я не за этим сюда вернулся. Рей.  
Ну надо же, сколько раз он звал ее по имени, но почему-то сейчас, когда он растягивает звуки, хрипло, мягко, у нее мурашки по всему телу бегут. И на щеки опять возвращается былой жар, что грозит расползтись дальше и сжечь ее напрочь.  
— Я не... — она жалко тянет, но он прижимает палец к ее рту.  
— Ш-ш-ш. Ты же знаешь, что бывает в конце Схождения.  
Знает, конечно, еще как знает.  
Но одно дело смотреть одним глазом ролик в приюте, в котором все подается как величайшая жертва, что женщина должна принести своему мужу, и совсем другое, когда подушечка его пальца нажимает на нижнюю губу, вынуждая приоткрыть рот.  
— Пойдем на кровать, — он отстраняется, и странное дело — ей хочется, чтобы он вернулся, вернул ей тепло, что окутывало мягче покрывала. — Стена не очень-то подходит для первого раза.  
Великая сила, это точно не ее мысли, но перед глазами так и стоит картинка, где она буквально висит на нем, сомкнув ноги на пояснице, и задранный, весь измятый подол трепыхается в воздухе при каждом толчке.  
— Ложись, — Рен командует, и она покорно опускается на кровать. Сперва садится, утопая в черно-белой мягкости, а затем откидывается назад, держась на локтях и чувствуя, то грудная клетка сейчас разорвется от слишком сильно бьющегося сердца.  
Он расстегивает жилет, отбрасывая его куда-то в сторону, следом рубашку, обнажая белую кожу, покрытую родинками, испещренную старыми, давно зажившими шрамами — подходящими не Императору, а Кайло Рену, наемнику-одиночке. Выступает из брюк, и Рей давится вздохом, потому что...  
Она ведь уже видела его член, только вот сейчас он стоит, налившись кровью и покачиваясь, когда Кайло наклоняется к ней и задирает подол платья.  
— Я...  
Его волосы щекочут кожу, когда он целует ее колени, сперва одно, затем другое, и прокладывает дорожку из поцелуев выше и выше, по внутренней поверхности бедер.  
— Раздвинь ноги, Рей, — он не просит, приказывает, и она повинуется. Нет, не она — будто ее снова обвивают алые ленты, будто кто-то тянет за них, а она просто позволяет этому случиться.  
Теперь ему видно все — Рен подается вперед, прижимаясь лицом к выемке паха, прикрытой лишь кружевом трусиков, трется носом и вдыхает. Она слышит это. Чувствует, и каждый его довольный стон прокатывается волной жара по телу, отдаваясь в костях. О сила...  
Рей вскрикивает от неожиданности, когда он ухватывается за них и стаскивает вниз к дрожащим коленкам, и снова тянется, чтобы...  
Он трогает ее там, вскрывая пальцами, лижет, медленно, будто распробывая, и это совсем не так, как когда она мастурбировала в темноте, под одеялом, боясь вздохнуть.  
Между ног мокро и жарко, и Рей понятия не имеет, это из-за него, или она сама течет, захлебываясь стонами.  
— Рен... Кайло... — в ее теле больше нет ни одной твердой косточки, и она откидывается назад, дыша часто и громко, закатывая глаза, потому что его язык, проходящийся по клитору и ниже, заставляет ее тело тяжелеть. — Я... аххххх... — его пальцы скользят у входа, нажимая, снова и снова, пока она не привыкает к этому мучительному и одновременно дразнящему растягиванию.  
— Нет... Пожалуйста... да... — это больно, но следом за каждым неприятным ощущением следует вознаграждение, и все размывается, сливается в единое целое. От кончиков поджавшихся пальцев на ногах к низу живота поднимается один спазм за другим.  
Под зажмуренными веками она видит яркие искры. Чувствует, как Рен отодвигается и встает, опускается поверх, тяжелый и горячий, укрывая ее собой.  
— Рей... — он зовет ее, и она открывает глаза, смущенная, все еще задыхающаяся, ей так жарко, что она будто в огне, и платье кажется клеткой, стянувшей ребра и сердце под ними. — Смотри на меня, — требует он, не отрывая от нее взгляда. Расширенные зрачки чернее темноты, заполнили собой всю радужку и дрожат. — На меня, слышишь? — он чуть приподнимается, ладонь снова проходится по промежности, и через мгновение она чувствует, как что-то тяжелое, горячее толкается в нее. — Смотри! — он рычит, будто зверь, а следом приходит боль. Сильная, острая, толчок за толчком, он двигается все дальше, пока Рей не может даже вздохнуть.  
Что-то мокрое ползет по щекам — она плачет, беззвучно, захлебываясь болью, но уцепившись за его взгляд, болезненно напряженный, еще может держаться.  
— Ш-ш-ш. Тише, Рей, ты справишься. Ты сможешь... — он снова начинает двигаться, придерживая ее за бедро, и по его искаженному лицу она понимает, он тоже сдерживает себя. — Вот так, — его пальцы стирают слезы со щеки, а затем укладываются на горло, стискивая, отбирая воздух.  
И это переманивает боль. Делает ее не такой сильной, глушит его стоны, заполняя плотным звоном в ушах.  
— Тише... — он раскачивается, ускоряя темп, наваливаясь на Рей всем весом, — вот так. Да...  
Ладонь сжимает горло сильнее, будто говоря, "я владею тобой", каждым вдохом, каждым стуком сердца, воздухом, что остался на дне легких, и движения становятся лихорадочными. Рей трепыхается под Кайло, насаженная на член, но не может кричать, потому что он отобрал ее голос. Он содрогается еще несколько раз и затихает, слегка ослабив хватку на горле, прижавшись вспотевшим лбом к ее лбу. По бедру течет что-то теплое, но она все еще не может даже пошевелиться, чтобы убрать подол, что уже все равно наверняка безнадежно испорчен.  
Рен молчит, только шумно вздыхает ей на ухо, и его сердце колотится, сражаясь за победу с ее собственным, чуть не вырвавшимся из груди.  
Рей открывает рот, закрывает, стискивает зубы, потому что иначе заплачет — ее вынесло на берег, куда она ни разу до сих пор не ступала, и она понятия не имеет, что будет дальше, когда он наконец скатывается с нее, устраиваясь рядом, на боку. Их тела все еще соединены там, внизу, и она боится двигаться, потому что боль вернется.  
— Не предавай меня... — Кайло говорит тихо, хрипло, но его слова острее ножа. — Не нарушай клятву, Рей, — желваки на его скулах ходят ходуном, и во взгляде слишком много всего, он будто открытая книга, заполненная тысячами слов и значений. — Иначе... — его рот изгибается скорбно. — Иначе я убью тебя.  
Что-то внутри рвется, толкается наружу, из горла, вместе с дыханием, и вот теперь она позволяет себе рыдать. Громко и навзрыд.  
Потому что не сможет, чего бы это ни стоило, причинить ему хотя бы каплю боли в ответ. 


End file.
